Suffer With Me!
by Uzumaki24
Summary: Setelah Insiden 7 tahun lalu yang di buat Naruto berhasil membuat dunia ninja gempar dia di temukan kembali oleh Tim Special Anbu dengan keadaan tragis. New Chara, Semi-Harem, Semi-God and Dark Naruto, Painful!
1. Chapter 1

**SUFFER WITH ME**

 **DESCLAIMER : Naruto bukan punya saya. New Story, semi-Harem, semi-god Naruto, semi-dark Naruto, New Chara.**

"speech"  
 _'Thoughts'_  
 **'mikrofon speech'  
"ANGRY or SHOCK"  
"JUTSU"  
**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 **#Jauh di selatan hutan konoha**

"Disini Tora aku merasakan chakra sisa yang dirasakan tim pendeteksi 3 jam yang lalu", shinobi yang di ketahui bernama Tora memberi kabar dengan menekan mikrofon kecil di telinga kanan , "Dikonfirmasi... kami akang segara kesana" balas seseorang dan di jawab 'baik' oleh Tora.

Tanpa menunggu dia melanjutkan penyelidikan tempat area chakra besar dan berujung di goa kecil.

 **TORA POV:**

"Disini Tora... aku menemukan lokasinya tampak dari sisa chakra besar berada di dalam gua.. Taichou beri aku perintah memeriksanya",

 **'bzzzz...zzz'** ,

"Taichou?...apa kau mendengar ku?",

 _'kenapa tak di jawab? Atau barang ini rusak?...',_

"Taichou menunggu perintah... ganti",

 **'bzz...masuklah',**

"Hai! disini Tora melaksanakan perintah", setelah mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat kumasuki dalam gua dan juga setelah kupikir, _'suara Taichou tadi berbeda dengan biasanya dan juga itu bukan suara Kitsu atau yang lain, apakah anggota baru pendiam itu?',_ batinku melihat sekitar gua, _'gua ini semakin dalam semakin besar, dilihat dari dekat pintu masuk tadi terdapat lilin-lilin didinding sepanjang dalam gua...sudah kuduga ada orang tinggal di dalam gua ini'._

 **NORMAL POV:**

 **'Disini Tora... aku menemukan lokasinya tamp-...bzzzz',**

"!..Disini Taichou ada apa Tora?!",

 **'bzzzzzz..zzzz',**

"Rusak kah? Kitsu!", yang di panggil menatap balik pemimpinnya seakan tau apa pertanyaan pemimpinnya dia mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda tidak tau,

"Tak mungkin benda itu rusak",

"? Apa kau tau sesuatu anggota baru?", balas kitsu tanpa menatap perempuan bertopeng rubah berambut merah,

"kau tak mendengarnya tadi? Perkataan hokage yondaime? Benda itu di buat khusus untuk tim kita dan memiliki misi tingkat sss dan di buat dari material besi tanpa jaringan listrik melainkan memakai chakra dari pemakai dan langsung di terima oleh pendengar atau pun sebaliknya dan-...",

"kalau begitu itu pengecualian buat sekarang bukan? Saat ini kita memiliki misi menemukan chakra besar itu berada dan mungkin chakra itu membuat kacau chakra pemakai dan pendengar, bukan?", potong pemimpin saat mengingat situasi Tora saat ini yang berada di lokasi chakra besar.

"Sudah kubilang itu tak mungkin chakra milik penjawab dan pendengar terikat kuat dan hanya bisa seseorang yang berkomunikasi jadi jika hanya chakra besar yang berada itu tak mungkin bisa masuk dari ikatan yang di buat sebelum kita berangkat tadi pagi...kecuali tim pendeteksi salah-,"

 **'bzzz...Hai!disini Tora melaksanakan perintah'**

"perintah! Apa maksudmu Tora? Perintah apa?",

 **'bzzzzz..zzz',**

setelah mendengarnya anggota baru itu mempercepat lompatannya, "Oi! Tunggu anggota baru apa maksud mu dengan tim pendeteksi salah... OI KUBILANG TUNGGU!" ,

"KITSU tenanglah! Kurasa kurama menyadari sesuatu dan ku tebak saat ini Tora dalam keadaan bahaya kita harus cepat",

"HAI TAICHOU".

 **#Di dalam gua tempat Tora berada**

 _'Bau ini?! Jangan-jangan'_ Tora yang sangat mengetahui bau apa itu mempercepat langkahnya memasuki lebih dalam gua dan berakhir sampai di ruangan luas

 **TORA POV:**

 _'Sepertinya ini ujung gua ini dan tak kusangka gua ini ternyata sanga luas di dalamnya '_ dengan takjub kulihat pilar-pilar yang menopang permukaan bumi itu dengan megahnya tapi bau itu kembali menyengat dan apa yang kupikirkan tadi benar, _'sudah kuduga'_ ku tatap kepala seseorang tergeletak di tanah di lihat dari keadaanya dia masih anak kecil dan masih ada 6 lagi mayat yang kutemukan, _'sialan! Siapa yang tega melakukanya dan kenapa? Mereka hanya anak kecil bukan? Sialan!'_ , kulepaskan topengku dan melihat lebih jelas korban-korban itu, aku tau saat ini bukan waktunya meratapi kejadian ini, jika Kitsu melihatku seperti ini dia pasti akan menghajarku ,ya, bagi konoha sekarang yang terpenting adalah misi kegagalan bukanlah pilihan.

 _ **'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'**_  
Kulompat kebelakang saat mendengar suara langkah seseorang "SIAPA DISANA?" dengan keadaan sigap dengan cepat ambil katana di punggungku.

 **NORMAL POV:**

 _ **'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'**_

Tora yang merasa dihiraukan oleh orang itu melempar kunai sehingga membuat dia berhenti bergerak, "SIAPA KAU? Ninja DARI DESA LAIN?" Duga Tora saat melihat lawan bicaranya tak menjawab, _'dia menghiraukanku lagi?!'_ , tak terima dengan perlakuannya Tora melancarkan serangan berturut-turut tapi dihindari dengan mudahnya, "Anbu konoha ya?" mendengar orang itu bicara membuat Tora berhenti dan melompat mundur kebelakang.

"Biarku tanyakan sekali lagi siapa kau? Ninja desa lain? Orang konoha? Dan kenapa kau membunuh mereka?", menatap dingin orang itu serta memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, "Kau tau? Pertanyaanmu itu kebanyakan,-" kaget melihat kunai melewati wajahnya membuat dia menyeringai,

"JAWAB!",

 **"heh? Kau mau mati?!"** keringat bercucuran diwajah Tora saat mendengarnya berniat melakukan segel tangan tapi terhenti saat melihat chakra aneh yang keluar dalam tubuh orang itu membuat Tora bergetar hebat dan berlutut, _'aku tak bisa menggerakan badan ku kenapa? Aku takut kah? A...aku akan mati?!'_ pikir Tora.

"Orang-orang konoha memang hebat, ya? Bisa mngetahui tempat ini, padahal aku sudah menyembunyikannya dengan sedikit chakraku loh",

 _ **'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap**_ ',

berjalan kebelakang serta berhenti didekat kursi , melihat sebentar sesuatu yang tertancap di dinding dengan seringai.

"Biarkan aku duduk dulu aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan mu pertama tak peduli kan aku siapa? Dan kedua aku bukan ninja ataupun penduduk desa lain dan ketiga pertanyaan mu itu salah aku kesini karena di panggil teman baikku dan entah kenapa sampai disini dia jadi begini",menatap seseorang di belakang, "benarkan naruto?".

 **TORA POV:**

 _'4 orang lain katanya? Temannya kah? Jangan katakan kalau 4 lainnya mempunyai kekuatan sepertinya?! Ini gawat jika mereka itu musuh, cih... aku harus memberitahukan pemimpin tentang hal ini'_ , kukumpulkan tenaga ku untuk berdiri dan berniat berlari keluar tapi

"benarkan Naruto?",

 _'EH?!'_

kubalikan badanku menghadapnya lagi kali ini entah mengapa ruangan gua itu seketika menjadi terang memperlihatkan seluk beluk ruangan yang mirip dengan sebuah rumah sepertinya ini tempat tinggal anak-anak itu tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian ku saat mendengar apa orang itu bicara,

 _'Naruto? Apa maksudnya...,- itu?! Ta...tak mungkin'_ pandangan Tora berubah saat melihat apa yang orang itu lihat ,membelakan mata saat melihat tubuh seseorang tertancap dengan simetrisnya di dinding belakang orang itu duduk,

 **"D...DIA?!"** entah mengapa badanku menjadi lemas melihat seseorang yang ingin kutemui menjadi seperti ini, **"N...Naruto-sama?!".**

 **NORMAL POV:**

"ah? Kau mengenalnya? Sudah kuduga lagi pula dulu juga dia ninja konoha tapi itu dulu saat sebelum peristiwa yang menggemparkan Dunia ninja... HAHHAHAHA", Tertawa saat mengingat apa yang dibuat teman baikknya di masa lampau.

Tora yang berniat mundur malah melangkah maju kedepan dengan pelan memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah, berhenti melangkah saat melihat orang bermata putih,rambut, dan seluruh pakaiannya yang putih dengan tenangnya menusuk naruto dengan pipa besi kecil ke perut Naruto.

"He...HENTIKAN a...apa yang kau lakukan **HAH?!** ", teriak Tora menghentikan orang itu yang kembali menatapnya,

"yang kulakukan? Aku sedang bermain dengannya benarkan Naruto?", menyeringai kembali saat menatap Naruto.

"sh...sh...in... Sa...ra", gumam pelan orang yang di tanya itu membuat Tora terkejut sekaligus senang karena dia masih hidup dengan keadaan tubuh di tusuk di kedua tangan ,kaki , pundak, dada dan perutnya.

"Naruto-sama?! Bertahanlah aku akan melepaskanmu", seru Tora tapi di halangi oleh orang itu.

"ka...kau bohong kau bilang bukan kau pelakunya,-"

"benarkok bukan aku"

"lalu kenapa kau menghalangiku **HAH?!** ", tatapan menusuk Tora membuat orang itu menundukan kepalanya.

"a...aku juga ingin menolongnya tapi, tapi ini keinginan Naruto sendiri!", terkejut dengan perkataannya membuat Tora bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya ,memalingkan wajahnya menatap kembali Naruto yang menunduka kepalanya pasrah seraya mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan yang tak bisa didengar Tora.

 **"eh!?"** seketika dengan lengahnya kewaspadaan Tora membuat badannya terjatuh dan kepala terpisah dar tubuhnya,

"hahahahhahHAHAH... ini menyenangkan Naruto", tawa orang itu menatap kepala Tora, sikapnya yang berubah 180 derajat dari sikapnya tadi ,dan tangan yang dilumuri darah Tora kembali menatap Naruto dengan senyuman "Kita akan bermain lagi nanti Naruto ,sampai jumpa!".

Naruto yang sempat melihat temannya itu pergi melewati ruang dimensi,menatap kembali mayat anak-anak kecil dengan kasihan.

 **NARUTO POV:**

"shin... sara... nakuto... shina... a...anak...anaku" gumam pelanku melihat mereka _'maafkan aku ini tak akan terjadi jika aku tak pergi'_ rutukku sendiri , _'tidak... kalau saja... kalau saja aku tiba tepat waktu ini tak akan terjadi ... kalau saja... maafkan aku'_ , kurasakan sesuatu keluar dari mataku membuatku pasrah dengan ini, jika saja aku mati sekarang aku bisa bertemu kalian lagi , aku ingin ,ingin mati tapi aku tak bisa , kubulatkan hatiku ingin melihat sekali lagi dengan dekat anak-anakku terakhir kalinya.

 **NORMAL POV:**

Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya bergerak membuat besi-besi yang tertancap itu dengan sendirinya tercabut ,bergerak pelan melewati mayat Tora, tatap Naruto sekilas kepala Tora dan berjalan kembali berhenti saat melihat apa yang di pegang shin ,senyuman keluar dari mulut Naruto melihat karya gambar hasil anak-anaknya yang di buat untuk hadiah 4 hari yang lalunya, membuat dia kembali mengingat kejadian itu dia,anak-anaknya ,serta sensei mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya disini,

 _'!... sen...sei?'_ , diingat kembali Naruto saat meninggalkan mereka 7 jam yang lalu membuat eratan kepalan tangannya menguat dan membuat ruangan sekitar menjadi gelap kembali,

 **"ARGHHHHGHH DIMANA SI BERENGSEK ITU?!"** Marah Naruto menggila kerena mengingat dia meninggalkan anak-anaknya pada orang itu, matanya yang sewarna bingu langit dalam kegelapan itu tiba-tiba menjadi gelap , seketika itu juga membuat gua itu hancur berkeping-keping memperlihatkan keadaan luar yang menyilaukan.

"a... ADA APA INI?!",

"Taichou lihat di bawah itu Tora?!",

"Tora! Tak mungkin", tim anbu yang tiba di sekitar hancurnya gua itu terbelalak melihat tragisnya keadaan anggota meraka dan tempat itu yang di penuhi mayat dan darah, dilihat mereka seorang pemuda berambut pirang gelap di tutupi bekas darahnya yang mengering di rambut.

 _'Nii-chan?! Tak mungkin'_ , pikir kurama berkaca-kaca dalam topengnya.

 **"KAU!"** salah satu anggota memegang katanannya dan bersiap berlari menuju Naruto.

"BERHENTI KITSU",

" **TAPI TAICHOU** kenapa? Dia membunuh Hayate" , jerit Kitsu tak terima pemimpin mereka mencegatnya ,merasa ditatap dengan niat ingin membunuh, Naruto menatap balik alhasil membuat Kitsu melangkah kebelakang,

"Di...Dia berbahaya!" pemimpin mereka menatap Naruto seakan-akan bisa membunuh anggota  
nya kapanpun dia mau.

Tanpa di perintah, anggota-anggota lainnya menaikan tingkat kewaspadaan sedangkan pemimpin mereka mencari kesempatan yang bagus menggunakan jutsu matanya.

 **TAICHOU POV:**

 _'aku akan mencari kesempatan dan menggunakannya walaupun itu kecil'_ ,pikirnya memasang kuda-kuda dengan perlahan membuka topengnyadan memperlihatkan sharinggannya,

 **NORMAL POV:**

Naruto yang berhasil membuat membuat mereka diam berencana mengambil gambar ditangan shin, taichou yang melihat kesempatan berharga itu dengan memakai shusin dan tiba didepan Naruto dengan sekejap membuat Naruto kaget, **"MUGEN TSUKUYOMI!"** merasa berhasil membuat Naruto terperangkap dalam Jutsu Mata membuat dia lengah ,Naruto yang berhasil bergerak walau terkena jutsunya masih bisa melancarkan pukulan yang membuat tubuh lawannya terlempar kuat kebelakang.

 **"TAICHOU!?",** berlari menghampiri pemimpin mereka dan mendengar,

"sial...lan itu sa...sakit Kit..su misi berhas..sil kita kem...bali,-",

"TACHOU?!" jerit Kitsu dan anggota-anggota yang lain saat melihat pemimpin mereka pingsan.

Berbeda dengan anggota baru itu menghampiri Naruto yang tergeletak terkena genjutsu pemimpinnya.

"Nii-chan a...aku menemukanmu ayo pulang", dilepaskan topeng anbunya dan memperlihatkan paras wajah yang cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah seraya memeluk Naruto dalam pelukan eratnya membuat dia menangis.

 **TO BE CONT**

 **OMAKE**

 **KITSU POV:**

 _'2 jam kemudian setelah taichou menggunakan mugen tsukuyomi dia mengalami luka parah akibat pukulan yang di terimanya dan kita mencari kendaraan kereta kuda di sekitar penduduk desa sekitar yang tak jauh dari gua'_ , menatap taichounya dengan khawatir yang berbaring kesakitan menahannya,

 _'serta juga telah di konfirmasi orang itu'_ memalingkan wajahnya menatap Naruto yang di peluk Kurama _'orang yang di peluk kurama itu membunuh hayate dan pengkhianat konoha serta musuh dunia ninja yang di cari dengan tingkat criminal sss, serta kakak dari perempuan yang bernama kushira yang memeluknya yaitu anak Hokage ke-4 yang menghilang 7 tahun yang lalu saat insiden yang dibuatnya menggemparkan dunia ninja'_.

* * *

 **Disini kubuat Naruto Menderita karena insiden 7 tahun lalu dan menemukan sumber kebahagiaan mendapatkan 4 anak kecil yang dia sebut anak-anaknya soal identitas anak-anak itu akan ku ceritakan di 2 chapter baru nanti dan 4 orang yang bersama pemuda putih itu bernama Toneri (tau kan?) masih misterius. chapter berikutnya mengenai 7 tahun yang lalu. selamat membaca jangan lupa Reviewnya :). semi-haremnya mungkin 2 chapter kedepan XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Suffer With Me!

Chapter 02

7 TAHUN YANG LALU

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 _#Name oF the Place  
VOICE FROM THE PRESENT 7 TAHUN YANG LALU  
_"NORMAL TALK"  
'THINKING' _  
_

* * *

 **#Konoha Palace**

"Horee... Tim 7 yang dipimpin oleh kakashi berhasil membuat perjanjian perdamaian dengan desa kumogakure", teriak senang om-om yang tiba" masuk dalam bar di duga dari desa konoha.

"eh?!... benarkah? Kupikir mereka baru berangkat kemarin sore?", kali ini salah satu warga dalam angkat bicara seolah tak percaya dengannya. "Hahahaha.. kau jangan meremehkan Tim 7 kau tak tau? Anggota dari tim 7 semua anak-anak Hokage Yondaime-sama si kilat kuning", ucapnya bela diri karena tak mau dikira bohong.

Keadaan dalam Bar itu kini sunyi orang-orang diam menatapnya yang di tatap berkeringat kaget dengan reaksi mereka yang santai dan tak peduli itu, tadinya dia berpikir begitu saat dia melihat mereka beralih dan menatap satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba bersorak senang.

"Hahahahah Mantap tim 7 memang luar biasa... pak tambah lagi sake nya jangan bawah 10 bawah yang banyak hahahah...", Teriak seseorang sambil menegukan semua isi didalam gelas dengan ukuran yang tak bisa di bilang kecil itu sampai habis.

"hahahaha... tentu saja menma-sama dan Naruko-sama bisa melakukannya ", ucap pria berbadan besar sambil memeluk erat 2 orang disampingnya, yang di peluk hanya bisa pasrah. Suasana yang tadinya diam kini berubah meriah.

"Disini sangat ribut", suara feminim keluar dari seseorang yang memakai jubah kain menutup wajahnya."kita pergi Taruho kau benar kita tidak akan mendapatkan informasinya disini", tanpa menunggu balasan dari lawan bicara berdiri dan segera pergi dari keramaian sebelum mendengar

"hahahah... benar juga tapi... oi tadi kau bilang semua anggota tim 7 anak hokage-sama siapa yang satunya?",

"ah mengenai itu aku kurang tau tapi dia selalu memakai topeng rubah seperti anbu..", perkataan itu membuat perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya seolah-olah ini informasi yang di carinya kembali duduk di bangku didekat dia berhenti."tapi ada rumor yang kuketahui tentangnya dia membantai clan uzumaki sendirian dan ada yang bilang dia membunuhnya dengan senyuman kepuasan", seru om itu meneguk sakenya, semua orang kaget mendengarnya.

"clan uzumaki? Maksudmu 1 tahun yang lalu? apa maksudmu oi... kalau dia yang membantainya kenapa tak segera di tangkap?", seru seseorang dilihat dari tanganya yang tadinya semangat memegang gelas kini bergetar hebat.

"Tunggu, orang yang memakai topeng rubah itu menghancurkan clan uzumaki? Sendirian? Benar juga aku pernah dengar ada seseorang yang menghancurkan clan uzumaki sendirian tetapi tak kusangka dia itu orang konoha", sambung pengelana menegukan sakenya dengan santai.

"TAK MUNGKIN DIA MELAKUKANNYA?!", teriak perempuan itu kesal karena penyelamat sekaligus orang yang mencuri hatinya disebut pembunuh, membuka jubahnya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cantik dan penampilan dermawan alhasil membuat orang-orang itu menatapnya.*hah*,*hah* mengatur nafas dan kembali tenang karena paksaan dari Taruho yang memegang bahunya yang kemudian di lepaskan Taruho."Apa tidak ada rumor tentangnya dalam perdamaian konoha dengan negara iblis?!", pertanyaan itu di lontarkannya untuk orang yang menebarkan rumor itu

"Perdamaian dengan Negara iblis?hm.. aku tak pernah mendengarnya tapi yang kutahu orang yang membuat perdamaian itu menma-sama itu saja yang di katakan hokage-sama... emang apa hubungannya dengan orang itu? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu nona?", jawab dan tanya orang itu polos sambil menegukan kembali sakenya.

Perempuan itu kaget saat mendengar orang yang membuat perdamaian dengan negaranya sendiri itu adalah "menma kataMU? Dengar yah itu kare,-", perkataannya terhenti akibat bantingan kasar dari pintu masuk.

"Tenanglah itu hanya rumor saja ", kali ini ucap seseorang yang baru saju masuk di dalam, memperlihatkan set baju ninja dan lambang polisi uchiha -orang yang tadinya menatap perempuan itu menoleh menatap orang yang masuk "I-itachi-san? Benarkah itu?", mencoba meyakinkan bahwa itu hanya rumor itachi membalasnya dengan anggukan serta senyuman.

Perempuan yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar yang baik terkejut dengan rumor itu dan dengan sendirinya berteriak membela pemuda yang disukainya , Sedangkan orang yang menebar rumor itu di bawah keluar itachi dari bar itu. Entah apa yang itachi lakukan.

"Shion Hime-sama tenanglah ayo kita pergi dari sini", orang yang di panggil Taruho tadi melihat shion yang shock di tempat."Hime-sama itu hanya rumor kan tadi juga ada ninja yang mengatakan itu hanya rumor, ayo kita cari penginapan di dekat sini", melihat tidak ada respon Taruho membantunya berjalan dan keluar dari tempat itu yang telah bergosip ria.

dalam perjalanan Shion kembali tenang dan

"Taruho..."

"Ya Hime-sama?"

"Kenapa? Menma yang membuat perdamaian denganku? Apa aku yang salah?"

"Tidak Hime-sama kau tidak salah penyelamat yang telah mencuri hatimu itu adalah orang yang memakai topeng rubah dan Hime-sama tak mungkin berbohong atau berhalusinasi karena waktu Hime-sama menceritakannya Hime-sama sangat senang dan bahagia dan aku percaya itu"

"Ya, kau benar... aku tak salah"

 **Shion POV:**

aku tak salah hanya itu yang perlu ku ketahui sekarang, berbicara tentangnnya membuat ku mengingat itu lagi.

 **FlashBack 1 Tahun yang lalu**

"Sekarang kau tak bisa lari lagi shion-sama kalian bertiga cepat bunuh dia!","Baik nii-san", melihat target sudah tak ada tempat lagi untuk lari pemuda berambut putih panjang tersenyum kemenangan, tapi membuat senyumnya luntur akibat ketiga orang tadi yang di perintahkan mati di tebas seseorang yag memakai topeng rubah.

"Kau orang konoha? Kenapa lama sekali aku hampir mati tau?!" marahnya karena keterlambatan perjanjian."Maafkan aku hime-sama, dan juga maafkan aku karena tempat ini dinodai oleh darah mereka", orang rubah itu membungkukan badannya dan menyarungkan katananya dengan perlahan membelakangi satu musuh yang tersisa menurut shion.

"HEI KAU MELUPAKAN SATU DIA BISA MEM,-" shion yang terkejut karena sikap orang itu yang ceroboh dengan gampangnya membelakangi musuh (pikirnya) tapi lebih di kejutkan dengan putusnya kepala musuh saat orang rubah itu selesai menyarungkan katananya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu hime-sama?", shion menatap pemuda itu entah kenapa suaranya yang loyal tadi sekarang di ganti dengan nada mengejeknya yang pasti shion tidak menyukainya."ka..kau kira jika kau tidak datang tepat waktu sekarang ini aku bisa mati dan dunia ini akan berakhir,-"

"Tapi aku datangkan?", potongnya cepat berdiri dan menatap "sekarang ini aku akan mengantarmu untuk memperkuat segelnya dan mungkin saat kita keluar dari pintu ruangan ini akan banyak halangan jadi...", shion melihat orang itu menyentuh topengnya dan melepaskannya memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya alhasil membuat muka shion merona "...hime-sama biarkan aku melindungimu kali ini", akhir dari perkataan itu membuat shion sekarang menjadi lebih memerah, jantung yang berdetak kencang dan membuat lututnya lemas.

 _Aku ingat ini, saat itu aku sedang asik dengan duniaku sendiri orang itu kembali memakai topengnya dan membelakangiku alhasil membuatku sadar dan menatapnya_ , 'di...dia setelah apa yang dia katakan dia mau meninggalkanku? apa dia bercanda denganku tadi? Dasar _sialan' saat itu aku kira aku ditipu tapi membuat ku menarik kembali kata-katanya saat orang itu menunduk dan bersikap seolah-olah dia akan menggendongku_.

"K...kau bodoh ya? Kau kira aku mau di gendong oleh laki-laki? Jangan bercanda denganku!", _seruku malu karena orang ini dengan seenaknya ingin menggendongnya.  
_  
"Kau... tak mau?", _kurasa akibat penolakanku membuat dia bangkit berdiri dan menatapku,_

"Baiklah kalau begitu jangan sampai tertinggal", _setelah mengatakannya dia berlari  
_  
"Eh? Tunggu!?", _aku saat itu terkejut saat melihat orang itu berlari menuju pintu  
_  
"Hmm... ada apa?", _dia menoleh kebelakang melihatku berlari pelan menujunya dan berkata  
_  
"Balik belakang",

"?"

"Lakukan saja cepat", _ucapku dengan malu tapi dengan kesan memerintah_

"Menunduk",

 _Setelah melakukan semua yang di perintahkan olehku kurasa waktu itu dia Terkejut saat merasakan badanku menempel dengan badannya dan melingkarkan tanganku di kepalanya tindakanku itu membuat dia tertawa dalam topengnya sedangkan itu membuat mukaku memerah karena malu dan juga... senang_

"Seharusnya kau katakan dari awal,-", _aku yang berniat protes membela diri mengurungkan niatku saat dia mengatakan_ , "apa kau sakit? badan mu sangat panas...", _setelah dia mengatakan itu malah membuat aku makin seperti kepiting rebus, aku ingin melihat wajah orang itu saat mengatakan kata itu dan melihat bagaimana ekpresinya, tapi memeluknya itu sudah lebih dari cukup_.

 _Dan setelah itu_

 **END FlashBack**

'mi...mimpi itu lagi... aku ingin memimpikannya lagi', dan setelah itu entah kenapa aku tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya aku juga tidak mengingat bentuk wajahnya yang ku ingat hanya senyumannya bahkan di dalam mimpiku pun selalu tak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik.

"aku ingin memimpikannya lagi... setidaknya sampai mimpi itu selesai...", ucapnya sedikit merona dan kembali tidur. 

**#DI DEKAT GERBANG KONOHA**

 **"** Kerja yang bagus kalian bertiga aku yakin didesa saat ini warga menunggu pahlawan mereka pulang jadi kalian semangat ya?", ucap kakashi yang berusaha mencairkan suasana dihadapan ketiga muridnya ini.

"Kakashi-sensei benar kita harus memasang muka bahagia saat kembali kedesa jadi menma dan Naruto nii-sama harus,-"

"Diam Naruko... aku tau itu saat ini akulah yang ingin cepat-cepat ke konoha dan pergi menjauh darinya, saat ini keberadaanya membuatku sakit... lagi pula kenapa dia harus memasang muka bahagia kalau dia memakai topeng... cih ", perkataan dingin itu keluar dari mulut menma seraya melirik dan menyindir pemuda yang memakai topeng dengan pakaian ninjanya Seperti kakashi "MENMA!" Teriak kesal Naruko menatap tajam Menma, "Panggil aku Naruko onee-san aku ini kakakmu dan juga jangan berbicara begitu pada kakak laki-lakimu Naruto nii-sama", Marah Naruko kelepasan karena adiknya menma yang sudah keterlaluan .

"Kau ini lupa apa yang di perbuatnya HAH?...", ucap menma sedikit berteriak tapi stay cool, perkataan itu membuat Naruko terdiam merutuki kebodohannya karena membela Naruto dia juga ingin membenci Naruto ,ya ingin, tahun lalu tepatnya, tetapi saking kerasnya dia ingin membenci Naruto dia tidak bisa, karena dia sudah terlanjur menyukai kakaknya sendiri.

Menma yang melihat Naruko yang berkaca-kaca tiba-tiba membuatnya marah, "Kau! Jangan bilang kalau kau masih,-"

"Menma Tenanglah Saat ini Prioritasmu adalah mengambil Hati warga konoha kau tau itu kan? Jadi, jaga sikapmu sebagai calon hokage ke-5 ucap kakashi tenang yang membuat Menma diam.

Menma bukan cemburu akibat Naruko Menyukai Naruto hanya saja dia tidak mau Naruko menyukai Naruto sejak tahun lalu Clan uzumakinya tak mempermasalahkan hubungan Tabu itu tapi Naruto yang saat ini berbeda dia sangat membenci Naruto saat ini bahkan jika dia di perintahkan membunuhnya menma dengan senang hati akan menjalankan perintahnya, Menma menatap Naruto yang sama sekali menghiraukan perbincangan mereka 'cih... tenang seperti biasa dasar pembunuh' rutuk menma diam.

"Aku yakin..." ucap pelan Naruko membuat 2 orang Kakashi Menma yang tadinya berjalan berhenti sedangkan Naruto peduli setan dan tetap berjalan melewati mereka, "Aku yakin Naruto nii-sama punya alasan baikkan? Benar bukan?!", teriakan Naruko membuat Langkah Naruto terhenti yang membelakangi mereka melihat respon Naruto, membuat Naruko terkejut disaat Naruto menoleh kebelakang tanpa membalikan tubuhnya ,Naruko yang senang dengan respon Naruto walaupun sedikit ingin mengucapkan pertanyaannya kembali di saat

"KAU INI MANA ADA PERBUATAN ITU MEMPUNYAI ALASAN YANG BAIK HAH?!", Menma yang tak tahan dengan sikap keras kepala Naruko meluapkan semua emosi yang di tahannya perkaatannya itu membuat Naruko menangis tapi masih setia menatap Naruto berharap Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Naruko kumohon sadarlah dia itu, SI BRENGSEK ITU,-"

"Pembunuh",

Terkejut ,perkataan seseorang itu membuat Naruko membelakan mata sedangkan Menma yang tadinya menatap Naruko menatap Naruto dengan marah dan kaget karena baru sekarang dia mendengar suaranya dari sekian lama dan setelah 1 tahun yang berlalu sejak Naruto berbicara kata yang di keluarkannya setahun ini, "Pembunuh, Aku Pembunuh, yang perlu kalian ketahui tentang ku sekarang adalah Seorang Pembunuh, tidak lebih, tidak kurang", setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berjalan pergi.

Naruko yang mendengar sendiri pengakuan Naruto nii-sama nya sendiri tak tahan dengan berat yang di tahan lututnya sehingga membuat dia terduduk dengan keadaan menangis sekaligus masih shock menatap dengan pandangan kosong dia terkejut, sangat sudah 1 tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa itu dia mulai berbicara dengan kakaknya tapi selalu di tatap hampa oleh topengnya tanpa mengetahui ekspresi apa yang di buat Naruto saat dia mengajak berbicara dan ekspresi apa saat dia diam-diam melihat Naruto menatap langit dengan topengnya dan entah saat ini entah itu senang,marah,atau sedih dan saat ini sekarang ini semua keinginan mengetahui kebenaran mengenai kakaknya terbayar sudah.

 **3 menit kemudian  
#DI DEPAN GERBANG KONOHA**

"Selamat datang kembali Tim 7 dan kerja yang bagus", ucap seseorang berkhas tegas dan berkarisma dilengkapi senyuman yang menawan siapa lagi kalau bukan ayah mereka, lain dari ayah mereka ibu nya A.K.A Kushina menyerobot suaminya dan memeluk Naruko seolah-olah tidak bertemu sekian lama :v.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan? Naruko-chan, Menma-kun, dan,-", mengedarkan pandangan ke belakang mereka tapi tak menemukan sosok yang ingin ditanyakan kabarnya.

"Orang itu sudah pergi kaa-san",

"Menma! orang yang kau panggil orang itu adalah kakakmu! Setidaknya panggil dia dengan sopan!", ucap panjang lebar kushina sedikit marah dengan kelakuan tak sopan anak bungsunya.

"Baik baik kaa-san", tak berniat beradu mulut dengan ibunya.

"Naruko benarkah itu?", sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menundukan kepalanya dan membalas pelukan ibunya yang tersayang.

"Hahaha reuni yang mengharukan, hahahha,- AWW", diinjaknya kaki hokage ke-4 dengan anggunnya "Hanya bercanda Kushina-chan, dan juga kalian tak perlu melaporkan hasil dan aktivitas misi kalian, jadi 3 hari kedepan ini kalian bebas", Perkataan Hokage ke-4 a.k.a Minato membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"a-apa maksudmu Tou-sama?", pertanyaan menma membuat Minato menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian dengan pandangan puas akan hasil yang memuaskan dari misi berat yang mereka jalani dengan success. "Kakak kalian sudah melaporkan hasilnya 3 menit yang lalu, kalian sudah bekerja keras hahaha, aku bangga dengan kalian, dengan ini perdamaian dunia akan segera terwujud tapi daripada itu yang terpenting sekarang kalian lelah kan? Istirahatlah", dengan mengakhiri ucapannya Minato mengacak rambut Menma dan Naruko secara bergantian seraya mengucapkan 'kerja bagus' dan berniat kembali ke gedung hokage.

sedangkan Menma yang mendengar pujian dari ayahnya bangga akan hal itu dan merasa teremehkan karena perkataan terakhir ayahnya, "aku belum lelah Tou-sama kalau perlu aku bisa menerima misi 1 atau 2 lagi", ucapnya bangga.

lainhal dengan Menma, Naruko yang mendengar pujian Ayahnya tak tertarik dan mendengar perkataan sombong adiknya yang dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah 'Onii-samanya',

Perkataan Menma membuat Minato memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang dengan senyum lagi yang di buatnya, "Benarkah? Kau hebat Menma Tapi yang menyarankan kalian istirahat itu adalah kakak kalian... hmm lebih tepatnya memohon pada Ayah jadi sebagai Ayah kalian juga aku ingin kalian istirahat dan juga Kurasa kakak kalian ingin berbicara sesuatu pada kalian besok pagi, baiklah aku pergi dulu", *POOF*

 **Hening**

"Aku ingin pulang duluan kaa-san, Menma-chan , dan juga Kakashi-sensei dadah~~~", sikap Naruko itu membuat ibunya geleng-geleng kepala, "Kau dengar saran kakakmu kan? Menma, jadi pulang cepat yah kaa-san nyusul Naruko dulu dadah".

Menma yang masih shock atas permintaan kakak tertuanya, menghiraukan perkataan ibunya, "Kurasa pekerjaan ku sudah selesai aku pergi duluan Menma Jaa", *POOF*.

Menma yang tak punya pilihan lain terpaksa menuruti permintaan kakaknya , bukan hanya Naruko saja yang tak sabar akan hari besok , dia pun juga penasaran, tak dia sadari dia tersenyum mengingat hari-hari dulu dia dengan kedua kakaknya.

"Kurasa aku harus belajar memaafkan seseorang, bukan begitu Nii-san",Teriaknya dengan senyum yang menempel diwajahnya dia melihat dari jauh patung-patung Hokage yang berjajar rapi di bukit itu, seakan-akan hari besok adalah hari-nya. 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 **OMAKE**

 **#PATUNG HOKAGE**

Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk di atas patung hokage ke-1 melihat ke arah gerbang konoha, seakan-akan bisa melihat dan mendengarnya dengan baik apa yang di perbincangkan sekelompok orang itu, sebelum di ganggu oleh seseorang berjubah hitam dan dengan topeng polos tanpa mata dan mulut atau gambar yang lain yang berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat Datang Kembali Kyuu, apa misimu berjalan lancar? Jika iya kau bisa pastikan tak ada yang tahu misi apa yang kau kerjakan kan?",

"Kau... menghalangi pemandangan... minggir",

percakapan antara 2 orang itu terdengar seperti biasa, tidak ada emosi tapi atmosfer udara disekitar mereka tidak mendukung nada bicara mereka, alhasil membuat orang yang menghalangi itu menyingkir dan kebelakang.

"Misi berjalan Lancar , tidak ada yang tahu",

"Kerja yang Bagus Kyuu, Sindikat memberikanmu kebebasan selama 3 hari pergunakaan dengan baik",

*POOF*

'Sudah Kuduga aku diberikan kebebasan' Naruto yang melihat ayahnya meninggalkan tempat itu 'aku rasa dia sudah mengatakannya' dilihat sikap Naruko yang berubah membuat dugaannya tepat.

"Kurasa aku harus belajar memaafkan seseorang, bukan begitu Nii-san".

'gihe' diam-diam dia menyeringai dalam topengnya. 

* * *

Dikarenakan Sibuk Kuliah serta sakit akibat kecelakaan dan juga seteres karena mmr turun jadi lama update nya :v  
disini sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan adik perempuan Naruto itu berambut merah seperti ibunya dan juga punya body yang seperti ibunya juga :v tapi terserah kalian deh mau yang mana Selamat Membaca jangan lupa R Thanx buat yang Reviews :*dan jangan lupa yah disini aku ingin membuat Naruto lebih tersiksa lagi :v tapi jangan kecewa banyak kok yang suka sama Naru di masa lalunya :v. 


	3. Chapter 3

Suffer With Me!

Iwas: oke gan maaf baru balas di chapter 3 review nya :v  
uzumaki megami : oke juga gan seperti iwas maaf baru review di chapter 3  
Hyuuhi Ga Ara : Terima kasih karena setia mereview tiap chapternya T-T soal masa kininya nanti yah selesai masa lalunya :D  
Guest : Kampret lu coeg :v  
saus : Maaf gan nulis fiction hanya hobi kecilku, hobi besar ku yah baca fiction dan game  
Laffayete : Hareem di tunda maaf yah :v karena bulan ini Agama Islam lagi puasa :D maafkan hamba  
Crucufix : Oke Gan :D thx Reviewnya btw nama lu keren coeg  
deriputra19 : Oke gan hotnya di tundah yah soalnya tau lah dan juga aku sering kelupaan invite nya :v aku gak hafal juga ID dota ku tapi nick ku Papoi  
agnaspiver : menusuk coeg kampret lu pinoy

NOTE: mungkin yang kagak tau cerita ini bagaimna bisa dilihat dlu bentuk kata nya tiap chapter ada yang berbeda -berbeda.

 **#NAME OF THE PLACE**  
 _VOICE FROM THE PRESENT  
_ ***Suara dari Object lain sebab dan akibat***  
'THINKING'  
 _*C Talking (Author talking)*_

Chapter 3  
Desire?

 **#Ruang Makan -Uzumaki  
**  
"uhuk huk!"

"Menma! Sudah okaa-san bilang jangan terlalu terburu-buru makannya liat kan? Kau sampai terdesak!"

"Maaf kaa-san... hanya saja makanan kaa-san sangat enak"

Menma yang melihat pujiannya berhasil membuat ibunya senang hanya bisa tersenyum, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghindari kemarahan ibunya karena selama perjalanan misinya dia belum makan sama sekali, makanan itu juga alasan kenapa dia sampai tersedak jadi 'tak apalah'.

"ah begitu yah? okaa-san kira karena kecerobohanmu lagi tidak makan selama perjalanan misimu menjadikan kau seperti orang kelaparan , tapi karena makanan okaa-san terlalu enak yah? Hahahaha"

'WTF!?', mendengar perkataan ibunya membuat menma bersuar dingin 'ha-hampir saja, jika ketahuan bisa gawat'

"ha-haha mana mungkin aku bisa ceroboh lagi seperti itu k-kaa-san itu karena makananmu kok yang begitu enak, karena makanan mu hahahah",

Minato yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kecerobohan anaknya dan kepolosan istrinya karena mempercayainnya, lain hal dengan Naruko yang ingin mengatakan sebenarnya tapi di tahan ayahnya demi kebaikan kententraman lingkungan dan tetangganya.

"hm... kurasa Naruto tidak akan makan bersama kita lagi dan mungkin juga dia akan pulang larut malam, lanjutkan makannya", hanya lenguhan yang ketiga orang itu keluarkan, sejak setahun yang berlalu Naruto sudah tak makan dengan mereka ' keluarganya' lagi padahal setiap hari sejak saat itu ibu mereka Kushina telah membuatkan Ramen spesial kesukaan anaknya itu ,ya tiap hari, walaupun sehabis makan dia meninggalkan ramennya di meja makan menutup makanan itu agar tetap masih enak di makan saat di buka, tapi alhasilnya nihil pada keesokan paginya ramen itu tak di sentuh.

"Naruko-nee makanmu sedikit amat kau mau jadi kurus kering yah? Pantas saja saat ini kau tak punya pacar",

 ***KREK***

"heh?", menma melihat asal dari bunyi retakan itu hanya bisa menelan ludah , itu berasal dari mangkuk nasi Naruko.

"Ahh.. tunggu onee-sama aku hanya bercanda", melihat Naruko yang baru bergerak sedikit membuat Menma panik dan memikirkan seribu macam alasan agar dia bisa menghindar dari SSnya T*skar.

Menma yang melihat Naruko yang telah menghilang dari tempat duduknya ,'Sial aku lengah , dimana dia?! Jangan bilang kalau dia telah mempunyai Sh*dow Blade? Tapi ini baru 7 menit berlalu, Ini akhir bagiku! SSnya T*skar', Lain hal dengan kedua orang tua mereka hanya bisa berspectator dan berkomentar 'ggwp','wp','tang ina mo?'.

"A-AKU DENGAR DULU NA-NARUTO-NIISAN MENYUKAI WANITA YANG MEMPUNYAI BODY SEPERTI KAA-SAN", Menma yang merasakan tak terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhnya berspekulasi bahwa dia dalam kondisi aman yah walaupun dia tak bisa melihat dimana Naruko tapi setidaknya dia bisa mendengar dia.

"heh? be-benarkah? Kau kira aku akan percaya padamu segampang itu gitu?", mata Naruko melihat apa saja makanan yang ada di mangkuk ibunya, bergerak seraya mengambil porsi yang sama dengan kushina

'WTF?! Kapan dia balik ketempat duduknya ? dan apa-apaan dia , katanya tak percaya malah ngikutin porsi kaa-san', gerutu Menma melihat respon Naruko.

"cih, sok tsundere", gumam pelan Menma membuat Naruko mendelik Tajam menatap Menma sambil bertanya apa yang di katakannya tadi tapi di gelengkan kepala Menma tidak apa-apa.

"Menma!"

"Ya? Kaa-san?"

"Apa maksudmu yang tadi hah?"

"Yang tadi apa?"

 ***PLETAK***

"Aduh sakit, apaan sih kaa-san"

"Yang tadi kamu katakan pada Naruko itu , apa maksudmu hah?"

"Oh itu... benar kok dulu Naruto-niisan pernah mengatakan itu"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Menma membuat ibunya tersipu malu, Minato terpaku dengan suasana keluarganya hari ini, ini seperti hari-hari dimana mereka berempat saling bercanda gurau dan pada saat hari itu dia lebih memfokuskan memperhatikan perkembangan kedua anaknya daripada kakak mereka.

 **MINATO POV**

'Suasana ini aku merindukannya hanya melihat mereka bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku, dan juga soal Naruto mungkin akulah penyebab dia sampai menjadi begitu, aku terlalu terfokus memperhatikan Naruko dan Menma karena dalam tubuh mereka terdapat kyuubi, aku hanya takut jika mereka tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan kyuubi dan membuat desa hancur dan lebih parahnya lagi aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua' .

'Tapi karena keegoisan ku itulah membuat Naruto bersikap dingin, tidak , tepatnya dia seperti Orang yang sudah bersedia menanggung beban jika itu telah diperintahkan, dugaanku juga kalau dia sudah tak punya emosi lagi, dan lebih parahnya lagi aku yang berpikir begitu ,ayahnya sendiri memikirkan hal itu',

 _'Papa? Kenapa menangis?'_

 ***DRIP* *DRIP***

"Tou-san ada apa!", perkataan Naruko membuat kushina dan menma menatapnya

"Minato ada apa?"

"Tou-sama!"

 **END MINATO POV**

"ahh maaf tidak apa-apa tou-san hanya merindukan suasana keluarga kita sudah lama tak seperti ini", Minato menatap mereka 1 persatu tanpa membersihkan airmatanya, kilasan tentang Naruto sewaktu berumur 5 tahun waktu memanggilnya membuat dia tak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"da-dan juga tou-san berpikir akan lebih menyenangkan jika Naruto juga berada disini benarkan?", tak tahan melihat tangisan suaminnya Kushina memeluk erat Minato seraya menangis di pundaknya

"Ku-Kushina a-aku orang tua yang bu-buruk kan? karena akulah yang membuat Naruto seperti ini",

"Tidak! Tidak minato aku, akulah, karena akulah yang mengabaikannya setidaknya sebagai ibunya aku bisa menaruh perhatian juga pada Naruto-kun" , setelah mengatakan itu tangisan kushina makin menjadi, Menma yang melihatnya ikutan menangis seraya mengatakan itu bukan kesalahan kalian, lain hal dengan Naruko berpikiran bahwa itu salah mereka.

 **NARUKO POV  
**  
'ah benar juga jika saja, jika saja kalian berdua memperhatikan Onii-sama walaupun sedikit saja mungkin Onii-sama tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang, bahkan seluruh desa menggosipkan hal-hal yang buruk pada Naruto-oniisama, itu yang ingin kukatakan tapi... tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal kejam begitu kalau keadaan kalian saat ini'.

 **END NARUKO POV**

Menma yang tak tahan melihat orangtuanya mendekat dan memeluk mereka erat sama hal dengan Naruko yang juga sudah tak tahan dan juga rasa bersalah karena sempat berpikir setuju dengan perkataan orang tuanya.

10 menit 4 anggota keluarga Namikaze-uzumaki itu menangis, dan memilih untuk melanjutkan makan mereka yang terhenti tadi, tak menyadari kalau seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

 **#Jauh dari Rumah Namikaze-Uzumaki  
** "Minato... keluargamu itu sangat menyedihkan sebagai gurumu aku... aku sedih melihatnya", Jiraiya dengan memakai alat teropongnya tadi sempat menangis melihat keadaan mereka dari jendela.

Jiraiya yang masih memandang keadaan rumah muridnya melihat seseorang yang menaiki tangga rumah muridnya ,seolah-olah mengetahui siapa itu Jiraiya tersenyum bahagia sambil bergumam sebelum menghilang pergi ,  
"mungkin ini kesempatan kedua dari kamii-sama Minato sebaiknya kau pergunakan dengan baik".

 **#Rumah Namikaze-Uzumaki**  
 ***KREK***  
"huh? Kushina coba kau lihat siapa itu", untuk Ninja sekelas Minato seharusnya tahu siapa orang itu tapi dia tak merasakan adanya chakra dalam diri orang itu entah dia menyembunyikannya atau tidak, tapi itu mustahil bagi seseorang menyembunyikan chakranya ditingkat lebih tinggi dari kelas hokagenya dan kalau tidak berarti dia hanya orang biasa yang tidak sopannya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahul-,

"Naruto-kun?!", mendengar pekikan ibunya Naruko dengan refleksnya menyusul ibunya

"Naruto-oniisama! Ka-kau sudah pulang?!", dilihatnya seseorang bertopeng rubah berpakaian anbu berdiri tegap di hadapannya seraya di peluk okaa-san, dilihatnya Naruto menggerakan kepalanya memandang jam di sebelah kiri atas dinding.

"kalian belum tidur?", akhirnya hal yang paling di tunggu Naruko mendengar lagi suara Onii-samanya  
alhasil membuat wajah Naruko memerah, berjalan mendekat Naruto dan bersedia memeluknya tapi-,

"Belum Naruto-kun kita baru saja ingin makan malam", ucap keras Kushina sambil menggendong lengan kanan Naruto menuju ruang makan, Naruko yang merasa ditinggali berjalan cepat mengejar mereka.

"Ah? Naruto kau sudah pulang yah? Pas sekali Tou-san baru saja memasak makan malam duduk lah", Naruko ternganga melihat meja makan yang tadi dipenuhi dengan piring-piring kotor dan sisa makanannya yang tadi belum selesai sudah di bersihkan, sedangkan minato yang memasak menatap kushina yang telah memberikannya jempol, melihatnya membuat dia tersenyum.

"Naruto ayo kita duduk" ,kushina menuntun Naruto duduk di sebelah Menma dan menarik tempat duduk Minato tadi ke sebelah Naruto, tak mau kalah dengan perhatian ibunya terhadap Naruto Naruko menyingkirkan Menma yang duduk gugup saat Naruto duduk disampingnya.

tak sampai 15 menit Minato menyelesaikan semua makanannya, menu di atas meja semua adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto.

"Ayo kita makan... Naruto-kun?", Kushina sedari tadi melihat Naruto hanya diam tak bergerak selama mereka duduk.

"Naruto-Oniisama ayo kita makan",

"Hmmm... Tou-sama sudah bersusah payah memasakannya ayo kita makan",

"Naruto ayo makan nanti keburu dingin tidak enak kalo sudah dingi-,"

 ***Kriet*  
**  
Reaksi Naruto membuat Kushina dan Naruko berkaca-kaca lain hal dengan Minato dan Menma yang terkejut saat Naruto berjalan menuju anak tangga dimana kamarnya berada.

"Na-Naruto-kun setidaknya makanlah sedikit nanti kau sakit", kushina berdiri pelan seraya berjalan menyusul Naruto.

"Naruto-oniisama...", Menma hanya bisa menahan marah melihat perlakuan Naruto pada kakak perempuannya yang tampak pasrah akan reaksi Naruto.

'i-ini salahku', batin Minato "INI SALAHKU MAAFKAN TOU-S-,",

"setelah mandi", ucap Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan tanpa menatap kebelakang.

"eh?"

2 kata itu membuat Minato bungkam , Menma terkejut, Naruko kembali menatap kepergian Naruto, dan kushina terhenti.

4 anggota Namikaze kembali duduk dalam keheningan , keempatnya larut dalam pemikiran mereka sendiri Minato yang bertanya-tanya apa tanggapan yang diberikan Naruto saat memakan makanannya, Naruko yang kembali merapikan dirinya agar terlihat anggun dihadapan Onii-sama, Menma yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan Kushina yang melihat masakan minato terlihat menggiurkan dan cantik membuatnya berdiri dengan kasar alhasil membuat ketiga orang itu menatapnya kaget, dibalasnya tatapan Minato tajam.

"eh? Kushina-chan? Ada apa?",

"cih", Kushina meraih ramen yang tadi di panaskan Minato lalu membuangnya ke wastafel.

"Kushina-chan ada apa? Kenapa di buang? Itu kan-,",

"diam",

'Biasanya untuk orang normal waktu yang di habiskan didalam kamar mandi sekitar 12-15 menit , dan untuk orang mesum 30-40 menit tapi jika dia terlalu mesum bisa jadi sampai 1-2 jam, a-apa yang kupikirkan anakku Naruto-kun bukan orang yang mesum', wajah kushina memerah saat memikirkannya, dan kembali sadar saat kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipinya 'prioritas utamaku saat ini membuat ramen yang sulit dilupakan Naruto-kun saat menyentuh lidahnya dalam 8 menit', mata kushina terbakar dalam semangat

Melihat tingkah istrinya Minato hanya bisa menyemangatinya dalam hati.

Butuh waktu 10 menit kushina mempersiapkan hidangan spesial untuk anaknya tersayang, dengan perasaan senang dia membawakan hidangan itu ke meja makan.

 ***tap* *tap***

Perasaan deg-degan menyelimuti mereka saat mendengarnya, kembali larut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing tapi ada 1 pemikiran mereka yang sama, apakah saat makan nanti Naruto memperlihatkan wajahnya?, kalau ia mereka juga ingin melihatnya sudah sekian lama Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya saat dia berhasil di nobatkan menjadi pasukan Anbu 3 tahun yang lalu.

 ***tap***

Naruto yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di kursinya tadi duduk diam menunggu respon mereka, sedangkan mereka yang tadi larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil menunggu turunnya Naruto terkejut sudah berada di situ.

"Na-Naruto! Apa kau mengembangkan jurus ba-baru? Tou-san tak menyangka tanpa sepengetahuan Tou-san kau sudah duduk dihadapanku hahahaha", kagum Minato melihat perkembangan anaknnya dan juga sedikit kecewa Naruto tak melepaskan topeng anbunya sama hal dengan ketiga lainnya.

"aku berjalan biasa, hanya saja kalian melamun",

"eh? Benarkah?",

"...",

"a-aku menyadarinya kok Tou-sama saja yang melamun dasar payah", kali ini dia yang sok tsundere batin Naruko ingin menghajar Menma.

"ah daripada itu Naruto-kun sebelum makan bukannya kau harus menggunakan mulutmu", perkataan kushina di sebelah kiri membuat Naruto menggerakan kepalanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"...Apakah itu perintah?",dibalasnya dengan dingin

"eh? Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun bu-bukan kah Manusia memakan makananya melalui mulut?", jawab kushina dengan gemetar dia tak menyangka respon dari anaknya akan seperti ini.

"Naruto okaa-san mu tidak memerintahmu, bukankah hal normal manusia makan melalui mulut jika kau tak melepaskan topengnya bagaimana kau akan makan?",

"Naruto-oniisama Tou-san dan Kaa-san benar",

"Kalian... Aku Tak Suka Ini", nada suara Naruto penuh penekanan membuat mereka hening.

"Naruto-kun ma-maaf kan kami, ji-jika kau tak mau melepaskan to-topengnya tak apa ta-tapi kumohon makanlah bersama kami, kalau kau mempunyai cara lain untuk makan ta-tak apa, maafkan kaa-san Naruto-kun", mohon kushina menitiskan airmatanya melihat Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan menatapnya.

"Sudah cukup! Kukira Hari ini atau besok aku akan memperlakukan sikapku dengan baik padamu Naruto pa-padahal Aku juga ingin berbaikan dengan mu lagi ta-tapi KAU DASAR BRENGSEK MEMBUAT OKAA-SAN MENANGIS LAGI", tak tahan melihat okaa-sannya memohon seperti itu membuat Menma sangat marah.

"NE NARUTO SAAT KAU MELIHAT KAA-SAN MEMOHON PADAMU WAJAH APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DARI BALIK TOPENGMU HAH?!", menma berusaha agar tidak berteriak alhasil membuat suaranya penuh penekanan dan berhasil mencuri perhatian Naruto.

"Menma Tenanglah!",

"Tapi Tou-sama! Lihat apa yang di lakukannya pada okaa-san",

"Naruto Jika Kau tak ingin makan sebaiknya kau pergi dari ruangan ini!",

"MINATO!", "Otou-san!",

Naruto memalingkan kepalanya menatap Minato yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tajam, tapi ada 1 yang salah saat dia melihat wajahnya

'Kenapa dia menangis?',

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan segera pergi sebelum Kushina menangis sejadinya dan

"Tu-Tunggu Naruto-kun ayah mu hanya bercanda, okaa-san pikir saat kau memohon pada Minato agar Menma dan Naruko istirahat, okaa-san pikir semuanya akan berubah *Hiks* Ta-tapi Kenapa Malah seperti ini", Naruto terhenti sesaat atas curahan hati ibunya berjalan kembali pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Naruko memeluk lengan kanan Naruto, membuat Naruto menatapnya

"O-Oni-sama Kumohon *Hiks*",

"...Lepaskan", Naruko bersikeras memeluk kuat sampai kakaknya berubah pikiran

Naruto yang melihat Naruko yang tak ingin melepaskannya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa , kembali duduk di tempat tadi, responnya itu membuat kushina berhenti menangis dan kedua laki-laki itu terkejut lagi, berbeda dengan Naruko yang tetap memeluk lengan kanan Naruto masih dalam keadaan menangis.

"...maafkan aku tampaknya aku berlebihan", menatap Minato dan Menma secara bergantian

"eh?", minato dengan keadaan masih terkejut juga merasa lega permintaan Naruto sebelum,

"Hanya saja itu hal baru bagiku ,perhatian kalian padaku hentikan itu, itu menjijikan", akhir dari ucapannya itu menggerakan tangan kirinya sambil berusaha membuka topengnya.

"lepaskan aku kesusahan", tak dah respon yang diberikan Naruko

"Naruko-chan lepaskan kakakmu kesusahan membuka topengnya", kushina mencoba menyadarkan Naruko agar dapat merespon perkataan Naruto, tapi nihil.

'en-entah kenapa aku merasakan Naruto mengeluarkan aura chakra se-seperti ini a-apa dia malu? Dia malu karena suasana kerenya di ganggu oleh Naruko? Ahh seharusnya bukan itu yang kupikirkan , kenapa Naruto mengatakan itu menjijikan?... apakah ka-karena itu?', batin Minato

"Naruko... lepas aku kesusahan", kesadaraan Naruko kembali pulih 100% saat Naruto memanggil Namanya untuk sekian lamanya.

"ah... ***hiks*** maafkan aku Naruto-Oniisama", isak Naruko melepasnya lalu mengusap airmatanya, kalau saja Naruto tak memanggil namanya dia mungkin tidak akan sadar :v.

"sekali Lagi maafkan aku, karena terlalu berlebihan", ucap Naruto memamerkan wajahnya untuk sekian lamanya kulit tan, bentuk ekspresi datar bersertakan dingin , dan juga rambut jabriknya yang berantakan memanjang ,tepatnya di bagian belakang lupusnya menambahkan kesan Tampan dan terlihat muda, membuat Naruko ingin memeluk kepalanya _,*kalau bisa mencium bibirnya author plsss (hahaha lol.. nanti Naruko... Nanti)*  
_  
"hmm...", Naruto melihat mereka shock karena tiba-tiba melepas topengnya dan juga karena sekian lama tak melihat wajahnya... menghiraukan mereka.

"itadakimasu", perkataan itu membuat mereka sadar kembali, kushina kesenangan melihat Naruto yang awalnya mencicipi perlahan ramen buatannya .

"enak", kesengan kushina makin menjadi di buatnya ,menma dan minato yang melihatnya lega akan apa yang terjadi , mereka hanya tak percaya kalau ini akan terjadi, dan juga Minato sedikit mengerti apa yang di pikiran Naruto pada saat tadi, itu berkat perkataan Naruto yang tadi.

20 menit berlalu sejak kejadian itu hanya karena Naruto kelengahan tertidur sebentar karena kekenyangan entah kenapa mereka telah menginvasi kamarnya dengan futon mereka dan tidur di kamar Naruto, bahkan Naruto tak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi, emang apa yang dibicarakannya tadi? Perasaan itu kembali lagi Naruto merasa ada hal aneh di dalam hatinya seperti saat dia datang kerumah melihat mereka menunggu Naruto untuk makan malam, dan pada saat mereka menunggu dia selesai mandi , ini juga seperti saat Naruto masih kecil dimana dia masih di perhatikan diberi kasih sayang oleh kedua orang tuanya dan sekitar, yah tidak salah lagi... ini perasaan menjijikan.

Naruto yang sedari duduk melihat bulan dari jendelanya,

'Kau benar Toneri, manusia itu penuh dengan misteri dan juga menarik dan juga 3 hari lagi hari penghakiman akan di mulai', senyuman hangat yang tadi membentuk wajah Naruto di ganti dengan seringai kepuasaannya yang kemudian kembali tidur dan juga entah kenapa Naruko dan ibunya telah tidur di sampingnya, jika mereka pada saat ini musuh mungkin sudah lama Naruto mati dibuatnya, Hari ini dia banyak kelengahan.

TO BE CONTINU

OMAKE

NARUKO POV

'10 menit yang lalu Tou-san mengatakan kalau menaruh perhatian pada Naruto-Oniisama secara berlebihan itu hal yang baru bagi Onii-sama, tapi kalau kita memaksakannya secara perlahan Naruto-oniisama akan segera beradaptasi hihihi menurutku Naruto-Oniisama hanya malu saja',

END NARUKO POV

"nananana,-", dengan menggulung futonnya dan mengambil bantalnya dia pun segera menuju kamar Naruto dengan diam-diam tak ingin membangunkan Naruto

 ***CKLEK***

suasana dalam kamar sedikit gelap karena Naruto tak menutup jendelanya dengan kain sehingga menerangkan kamar Naruto dengan terang bulan baru kali ini dia berhasil menyusup kedalam kamar Kakaknya, Naruko kesenangan dibuatnya melihat tampat tidur Naruto yang besar, setidaknya bisa di tempati 2 orang.

Tepat Naruko didekat kasur Naruto dengan wajah memerah dia memaksakan dirinya menyelinap kedalam selimut tapi,-

"aduh", suara ini?

"o-okaa-san? Ke-kenapa kau", kushina membungkam mulut Naruko seraya mengatakan

"Diam atau Naruto-kun dan yang lain akan bangun", melihat anggukan Naruko, kushina mengkode Naruko untuk melihat sekitarnya lebih jelas lagi, dan ternyata otou-san nya beserta Menma telah tidur terlebih dahulu di kamar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kenapa ibu tidur di dekat Naruto-oniisama?", bisik pelan Naruko

"hah? Apa salahnya ibu dan anaknya tidur 1 ranjang?", Goda kushina saat memeluk lebih erat object di hadapannya.

"yah salah lah itu hal tabu okaa-san, hentikan itu", elak Naruko memberi alasan

"Hmm benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau juga ingin tidur didekatnya kan? Ibu hanya merindukan Naruto sejak lama", wajah kushina terlihat sedih saat mengatakannya

Naruko hanya menggeleng dibuatnya, 'hmm kurasa tak apalah kalau alasan okaa-san begitu'.

MAAF KARENA TAK SESUAI JANJI KALAU CHAPTER INI AKAN ADA HAREMNYA , MAAF YA!  
MUNGKIN CHAPTER BERIKUT, REVIEW KALIAN SANGAT BERHARGA BAGI SEMANGAT NULISKU, SALAM HANGAT DARI PARTY MMR 2,7K T-T.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Maaf tak bisa balas review kalian tapi tadi yang tanya Haremnnya siapa saja, hanya semua chara perempuan dari chapter 2-4 ini , kurasa itu saja.

Suffer With Me!

 **'DEMON BEAST TALK'  
** 'Thoughts'  
#Name Of the Place

Chapter 4  
The Begining

 **#Konoha Park Place  
**  
"Oi Naruko dari tadi kau murung terus, belum lama tadi kau bertingkah aneh aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu tadi saat latihan apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto-niisan tadi?", ucapan Menma dibalas dengan tatapan lesu dari Naruko.

"hn...", Menma tak terima respon seperti itu ingin berteriak sebelum,

"dari pada itu, kenapa kita ada disini?",

"Ha?", Menma menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan itu

"Kau ini, kau lupa dengan perkataan mu saat tadi pagi?", diminumnya sebotol cola yang berada di tanganya, sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa Naruko bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu. Terutama pada Naruto.

"tadi pagi?", lagi-lagi respon itu membuat Menma menghela nafas.

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya, ingat-ingat lagi sana", Menma memilih meninggalkan Naruko dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang dilihatnya membuat Naruko terdiam sesaat sambil mengingat kembali.

'tadi pagi? Emang apa yang kukatakan?', Naruko memaksa otaknya mengingat kembali.

"AH!", melihat respon dari Naruko membuat Menma tersenyum.

"te-terus dimana Naruto-oniisama?",

"Setelah kejadian tadi katanya dia ada sedikit urusan, dia akan kemari sedikit lagi", meminum abis colanya, dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah.

"Oh, begitu ya", Naruko kembali dibuat lesu saat Menma mengucapkan kalimat Latihan tadi, membuat Menma menghela nafas untuk 3 kalinya.

"Kau ini... jadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto-niisan tadi?",

 **Flash Back**

"hnnn, Naruto-oniisama...", Naruko menggeliat di kasur sambil menggerakan tangannya mencari sesuatu, tanpa membuka matanya.

"Na-Naruto-oniisama?", merasa tanganya tak menemukan object yang di carinya, membuat dia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"na-NARUTO-ONIISAMA!?",

"eh!? Ada apa? Serangan kumo kah?! Menma cepat berlindung!", teriakan Naruko alhasil membuat Minato terbangun dan dengan refleksnya memasang kuda-kuda menghadap Naruko,seolah-olah sudah siap dengan datangnya serangan.

"eh?! 'ah gawat aku lupa kalau otou-san juga tidur disini' ", 3 detik setelah respon yang diberikan Naruko (menurut minato itu kumo) perlahan-lahan menyadarkan diri. Penglihatan Minato masih sedikit kabur.

"Na-Naruko?",

"Y-ya otou-san?", Naruko gemetaran dibuatnya, akan jadi gawat jika otou-san nya tau jika dia dari tadi malam sedang tidur berdua dengan Naruto.

"..."

"..."

"Ha?", helaan nafas Minato makin membuat Naruko gemetaran.

"kukira siapa, ternyata Naruko ya?... jangan teriak-teriak di pagi hari Naruko itu bisa membuat orang jantungan... hoamzz", Minato mengakhiri percakapannya dengan kembali tidur di futon sebelah Menma.

'Syu-syukurlah', perlahan-lahan Naruko turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi dari kamar, setelah berhasil keluar Naruko berjalan menuju kamarnya.

*cklek*

merasa mendengar bukaan pintu kamar mandi yang tadi dilewatinya membuat Naruko melihatny, "Naruto-oniisama!", Naruto yang dipanggil menatap wajah Naruko memerah bak kepiting rebus saat menatap tubuh sempurna milik Naruto yang hanya di balut dengan sekain handuk kecil menutupi kemaluannya.

"Temui aku di tempat latihan dulu, kau dan Menma", tak mendapat respon dari adiknya, Naruto berjalan mejauhi Naruko meninggalkanya yang masih terpaku dengan keindahan tubuh yang di peroleh onii-samanya.

"ah, baik Naruto-oniisama", butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk Naruko menelan perkataan Naruto dan membuat responnya tidak berguna karena Naruto sejak tadi sudah pergi dari tempat itu.

*cklek*

"ah",

"eh!, okaa-san?",

Naruko terkejut saat ibunya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk menutupi badannya, dilihat dari keadaan ibunya yang masih sedikit basah membuat Naruko berspekulasi bahwa ibunya sudah dari tadi dalam kamar mandi, dan itu sangat mencurigakan, ya pasalnya baru-baru tadi Naruto keluar dari kamar itu dengan sehelai handuk dan dalam keadaan sedikit basah juga.

"Okaa-san!? Apa yang kau lakukan ha?!", emosi Naruko memuncak memikirkannya.

"ara-ara Naruko-chan ini masih pagi loh, tidak bagus teriak-teriak bagaimana jika yang lainnya bangun", jelas Kushina menyilangkan kedua tangannya membuat oppainya bersandar di lengannya.

"ah.. maaf okaa-san, lalu apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana hah?", tanya Naruko mulai tenang

"Tentu saja Mandi, emang untuk apa lagi Naruko-chan?", jari telunjuk kushina menyentuh dagu menunggu reaksi dari Naruko.

"yah aku tau itu okaa-san, tapi tadi aku lihat Naruto-oniisama baru saja keluar dari situ", kali ini Naruko yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di bawah dadanya serta menatap tajam kushina menunggu penjelasannya.

"eh?, benarkah itu? Kau mungkin salah liat Naruko-chan hahahah lagi pula kau sudah sering bermimpi sambil berjalan, cepat bersiap-siap okaa-san sedikit lagi akan menyiapkan sarapan kalian, jangan buat kakak kalian menunggu di tempat latihan", setelah mengucapkannya Kushina segera meninggalkan tempat itu, menghiraukan panggilan Naruko yang kali ini telah kembali emosi.

Naruko mengingat kembali kemarin malam bukan Cuma dialah yang tidur seranjang dengan Naruto melainkan bersamaan juga dengan kushina okaa-sannya, hal itu membuat wajahnya kembali memerah berbeda dengan yang tadi waktu melihat Naruto. Kali ini karena emosi.

10 menit berlalu ruang makan telah di penuhi dengan 3 anggota Namikaze 3 dari 2 anggota itu dengan lahap memakan sarapannya sedangkan yang 1 nya dari tadi menatap tajam 1 anggota lain yang berada di dalam dapur dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Tidak seperti tadi malam, kali ini Naruto-niisan tidak ikut serta dengan kita sarapan di pagi hari, padahal ada yang ingin kutanyakan, kau mengetahui sesuatu okaa-san?", Menma melihat kushina bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kakak kalian kurasa tidak sabar ingin melatih kalian, jadi mungkin sekarang ini dia menunggu kalian, jadi hentikan tatapan itu Naruko-chan dan mulai lah makan, atau kau ingin membuat kakakmu kecewa?", Kushina yang menjawab pertanyaan Menma tadi menatap balik Naruko, dan seperti yang Kushina pikirkan dia mulai memakan sarapannya, pikiran anak perempuan satu-satunya ini sangat gampang dibaca jika itu mengenai kakaknya Naruto.

"ah aku lupa mengatakan ini sejak tadi malam",

"ada apa tou-sama?",

"Naruko dan kau juga Menma mulai sekarang tingkatkan kewaspadaan kalian, kalian ingat setahun yang lalu kan? Saat clan uzumaki di bantai habis-habisan", Perkataan Minato membuat kushina murung karena nasib sial yang di alami Clannya, sedangkan Menma dan Naruko tiba-tiba mengingat kembali kejadian yang telah membuat mereka Trauma terhadap kakaknya.

"saat itu kalian mengatakan kalau Naruto lah yang membantai nya bukan?",

Menma dan Naruko meng-anggukan kepala mereka pelan ," Tampaknya kalian salah akan hal itu", katanya Mantap serta tersenyum menatap Naruko dan Menma yang terkejut, Kushina yang ikut mendengarnya pun juga terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu otou-san/tou-sama/Minato?", ucap mereka kompak

"Waktu itu kalian berdua kuberikan misi untuk mempelajari segel khas clan uzumaki, ingat?",

Kali ini anggukan mereka gak sabaran, "Dan pada saat itu ada organisasi diam-diam memantau kalian, Organisasi itu di pimpin oleh Ibiki ketua dari tim interogasi berjumlah 5 orang tapi telah di bantai juga,-",

"Memantau kami diam-diam?, maksud tou-sama aku dan Naruko? Tapi kenapa? apa itu perintah dari Tou-sama?", penjelasan Minato di serobot pertanyaan-pertanyaan Menma.

"Iya kau dan Naruko tentu saja, perintah itu tidak resmi, dan ia mereka memantau kalian diam-diam itulah yang kami pikirkan setahun yang lalu tapi itu tidak benar, tampaknya Ibiki mengetahui sesuatu pada hari itu dan memberi perintah orang terbaiknya dengan misi memantau Clan Uzumaki", Jelas Minato panjang lebar membuat yang lain membelakan Matanya.

"Tapi pada saat itu dia gagal dan hasilnya membuat semua anggotanya terbunuh beserta dirinya sendiri di dalam rumahnya, dan sejauh kemarin aku juga meneruskan pencarian informasinya tepat ditkp (rumah ibiki) dan menemukan sesuatu, anggota yang di utusnya bukan Cuma 5 orang melainkan 6 orang yang berarti 1 anggotanya masih dalam keadaan hilang", Minato melipat kedua tanganya di atas meja dan akan melanjutkan pembicaraannya sebelum,

"Jadi maksud Tou-sama apa hah?! Kami melihat dengan mata kami sendiri kalau Naruto lah yang membunuh semuanya", teriakan itu membuat Naruko terkejut dia tak ingin mengingat kembali hal itu.

"Menma tenanglah, akan aku jelaskan Tenanglah!", Minato menunggu Menma kembali Tenang, "Jadi begini kalian melihatkan katana yang selalu di bawah kakak kalian? Bilah pedangnya sangat lah kecil dan tajam, tapi saat kami mengotopsi semua mayat dari clan uzumaki dan juga anggota ibiki beserta dirinya sendiri luka pada tubuh mereka tidak ada yang sama dengan pedang kakak kalian, itu seperti pedang yang besar serta ledakan yang membunuh mereka karena itu lah waktu kami menginterogasi kalian berdua waktu itu kami merasakan hal yang janggal dan tak mengambil resiko menangkap Naruto", Menma dibuat terkejut lagi lain hal dengan Naruko yang menangis lega karena semua peristiwa itu bukan salah kakaknya.

"la-lalu maksud Tou-san ingatan kami ini,-", Menma terbata-bata bertanya,

"iya.. Ingatan kalian di manupulasi oleh kakak kalian, tapi sekarang ini yang cukup kalian tau bukan Naruto lah yang membunuh Clan uzumaki, tapi bukan berarti Naruto terlepas dari sangkaan. kami akan meneruskan pencarian informasi lagi jadi kalian tak perlu bimbang menutup kesalahan kakak kalian", Minato menatap senduh mereka berdua, wajah mereka yang tadinya tertunduk mendengar perkataan Minato dan membalas tatapanya.

"Ayah tau kok waktu kemarin saat mengatakan Naruto yang ingin menemui kalian berdua, waktu itu kalian senang, dan juga mungkin sedikit marah karena setahun lamanya kakak kalian kembali menaruh perhatian sekarang ini, pada saat aku melihat tatapan senang kalian berdua seolah-olah Menma dan Naruko tak apa-apa menerima kalau Kakak kalian itu pembunuh yang seharusnya kalian salahkan itu adalah ayah... karena ayahlah Naruto sendirian dan mungkin berpikiran kalau dia bisa menangani masalahnya dengan sendirinya, itu karena dia tak memiliki teman atau seseorang yang ingin dibicarakan... jadi sekarang kalian tak mempunyai alasan untuk membenci ataupun menerima kalau kakak kalian itu pembunuh," Minato menangis saat akhir dari perkataanya, melihat Menma berdiri menghampirinya terkejut tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Tou-sama, be-berita ini sudah cukup membuatku senang dan ju-juga selama ini Tou-sama mencari kebenaranya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kami", Menma terisak dalam pelukannya, Kushina juga sangat lega kalau Naruto bukanlah pembunuh Clannya dia juga sempat menangis, sempat Naruko berpikir kalau ucapan Minato itu benar dia menerima Naruto itu sebagai pembunuh jika tidak mengetahui kebenarannya pada saat ini 'tapi itu sudah bukan masalah lagi, Naruto-oniisama bukanlah pembunuh dan kalau iya dia yang membunuhnya itu tidaklah apa-apa asalkan aku bisa berada didekatnya itu tidak apa-apa', batin Naruko tersenyum sambil menangis.

"baiklah kalau begitu untuk sementara ini kalian jangan membicarakan masalah ini pada Naruto biarkan dia tau kalau kalian masih belum mengetahui ini, otou-san akan kembali melanjutkan pencarian tentang 1 anggota ibiki yang menghilang jika kalian mendengar sesuatu di luar sana bahkan hanya sekecil saja itu sudah sangat berharga, oke?",di balas anggukan mantap oleh Naruko dan Menma

"baiklah sekarang kalian berdua cepat menemui kakak kalian sana, okaa-san ingin membuat bento untuk kakak kalian tapi kurasa Naruto tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya di tempat umum... Na-naruko? S-sudah kubilang jangan menatapku seperti itu", Kushina salah tingkah saat Naruko menatap tajam dia lagi.

"Naruko emang ada apa kau dengan kaa-chan ? kau sepertinya melihat Naruto-niisan berhasil di rebut oleh perempuan lain... hahahah", lelucon Menma membuat Kushina sedikit berkeringat 'akan jadi gawat kalau Naruko-chan mengatakannya, aku harus memikirkan sesuatu', batin kushina panik.

Naruko menghiraukan Menma, berjalan mengahmpiri kushina dan berbisik "kalau begitu cara main okaa-san, berarti saat ini kita rival", ditatap balik Kushina membuat wajah Naruko yang tadinya percaya diri terbelalak melihat tatapan kushina juga yang percaya diri.

"hmpphhh.. ayo cepat Menma aku tak ingin Naruto-oniiiiiisama menunggu lebih lama lagi", Minato menghela nafasnya melihat Naruko menyeret Menma keluar rumah, "Kushina kenapa sikap Naruko seperti itu?",

"hmmm entahlah Minato bukannya saat ini kau ada rapat dengan hokage ke 3?",

"ah kau benar juga, aku pergi dulu Kushina",

#Training Ground

"Kalian lama",

"Na-Naruto-oniisama!", Naruto tiba-tiba melompat turun dari pohon menghampiri mereka berdua.

"..."

"Kenapa Menma?",

"Na-Naruto-niisan, tiba-tiba saja Naruko menyeret ku dari rumah di-dia sangat kasar", Menma berhasil melepaskan tangan Naruko dari kerahnya dan kembali mengeluh.

 **Naruto POV  
**  
'Mereka terlambat, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?', aku bosan menunggu mereka, aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum 2 hari lagi dan rencana ku saat ini, melatih mereka mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya.

'ah mereka datang juga', topeng yang tadi sempat kubuka kupakai kembali.

"kalian lama"

"Na-Naruto-oniisama!", kurasa dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku melompat turun,

"...", a-apa itu Menma? Sepertinya dia di seret

"kenapa Menma?", tiba-tiba mulutku berbicara sendiri? Kenapa? Apa aku khawatir? I-ini tidak mungkin, kuliat Menma berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruko.

"Na-Naruto-niisan, tiba-tiba saja Naruko menyeret ku dari rumah di-dia sangat kasar", Menma berhasil melepaskan tangan Naruko dari kerahnya dan kembali mengeluh.

'nii-san?Menma mengatakan ku seperti itu? Apa-apaan ini? Mereka terlihat sangat akrab padaku. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah?', mereka terdiam menatapku,Lagi! perasaan itu lagi-lagi masuk ditubuhku. Menjijikan. Tampaknya mereka mengetahui kalau aku memikirkan sesuatu, kurasa tidak ada cara lain aku harus menyinggungkan kejadian itu lagi.

"kalian menjijikan kalian lupa... setahun yang lalu clan uzu,-", sebelum ku lanjutkan, tiba-tiba Naruko memeluk lenganku sambil berkata,

"Naruto-oniisama setelah latihan ini ayo kita jalan-jalan sudah lama kita tak jalan bersama", apa-apaan ini? Ini tak seperti yang kupikirkan, sikap mereka ini membuatku merasa jijik bukannya mereka tau kalau aku pembunuh?, ku balas menatapnya sempat aku berpikir kalau kejadian kemarin lah membuat mereka lupa kalau aku adalah pembunuh dan masih sama seperti Naruto yang dulu menyaingi mereka, tapi waktu kemarin bukannya aku mengatakan kasar pada mereka? Ujung-ujungnya aku meminta maaf tapi kurasa akhir dari permintaan maaf ku mengatakan kalau perhatian mereka menjijikan, apakah? apakah mereka sangat menginginkan aku yang dulu? ,'aku benci melakukan ini tapi kurasa... sekali lagi aku harus membuat mereka membenci ku lagi. HARUS!',

 **END Naruto POV**

"Naruko benar Naruto-niisan sudah lama kita bertiga tidak jalan-jalan bersama ayo kita melakukannya nanti", melihat dia berhasil mendapatkan respon Naruto membuatnya tersenyum sebelum

"aku tak mau", nada penuh penekanan dan Dingin berbeda dengan yang tadi, Naruto saat ini serius sembari mengeluarkan Aura membunuhnya, Naruko merasa ketakutan dibuatnya dari pada itu Naruko tekejut saat tangan kiri Naruto memegang kasar, serta menghempaskan kasar membuat Naruko jatuh terduduk.

"Na-Naruko!, Naruto-niisan!", kalau saja Menma tidak tau kebenaran tentangnya mungkin sekarang ini dia akan menghajar Naruto habis-habisan, tapi 'be-begitu ya Naruto-niisan kau lebih memilih menanggungnya sendiri, kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain, dulu ada pepatah yang mengatakan Pukulan bisa membuat seseorang sadar',batin Menma memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"ayo kita mulai latihannya", Dingin dan di penuhi dengan kesendirian nada itu berhasil masuk kedalam hati Menma saat mendengarnya, dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti Ayahnya si kilat kuning, Naruto tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya, seakan-akan refleks dari hasil latihan dengan Minato Menma berhasil memukul kepalanya, tadinya dia berpikir seperti itu setelah mengetahui kalau yang di pukulnya hanyalah angin yang di timbulkan karena Naruto yang sangat cepat

"Urghhhh", Naruto berhasil menendang Menma dari belakang membuat Menma terhempas jauh kedepan, dengan sigap Menma menggunakan tekanan akibat tendangan Naruto tadi dan berhasil berdiri 'Sial Naruto-niisan sa-sangat serius' gumamnya merasakan Naruto menekan aura membunuhnya.

"be-begitu ya Naruto-niisan?hehe Kau menakuti kami dengan aura membunuh yang tadi? Tadi kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan? Biarkan aku menjawabnya..."

"MENMA!", teriakan Naruko mendapatkan senyuman Menma, di wajahnya tertampang seakan-akan berkata 'Tenang saja aku akan membuat Naruto-niisan kembali', membuat Naruko menangis-nangis 'ka-kalau begitu akan aku bantu', gumamannya itu mengakhiri tangisannya dan menekatkan hatinya.

"KAMI TAK AKAN MELUPAKAN ITU", ucapan Menma membuat dia lengah sebentar dan melihat kunai-kunai telah berhamburan di segala penjuru tempat.

"CIH", Naruto berhasil menangkis Menma yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya, belum sampai disitu Naruko sudah di hadapan Naruto saat ini.

'Bagus Naruko, saat ini pandangannya sedang melihatku dengan ini dia tak bisa menghentikan seranganmu', Menma melihat Naruko mulai menendang, sebelum di tendang dengan cepat dari lawannya.

'i-ini tak mungkin, seharusnya Naruto-niisan tidak bisa melihatnya, tak mungkin juga kalau dia bisa merasakannya!, Naruko Ninja terbaik dan terpandai dalam menyembunyikan keberadaannya', batin Menma melihat Naruko terhempas, Naruto melihat Menma lengah dan mengambil kesempatan membantingnya ke arah Naruko terhempas.

"AHH", teriakan Naruko menyentuh object yang menghentikannya, melihat kedepan bantingan Naruto pada Menma menuju padanya, dengan refleks lagi Menma menghilang dengan shunsinnya kembali menyerang Naruto, dikirinya dikananya dihadapanya dan dibelakangnya lagi, tapi tak membuahkan hasil, Naruto bisa melihat dengan baik apa yang akan dilakukannya dan menyerangnya dengan beruntun.

"M-Menma! Cukup kau sudah di penuhi dengan Luka", berbeda dengan Naruto, Naruko tak bisa melihat kecepatan Menma kalau dia sudah serius, dia mengetahui keadaan Menma karena darah berserakan di tanah sekitar pertarungan mereka.

"Na-Naruto-oniisama ku-kumohon hentikan kalau di teruskan Me-Menma bisa Mati, *hiks* *hiks* ini hanya latihankan? Benarkan?", tendangan kuat yang di berikan Naruto masih sangat sakit di perutnya dengan keadaan merangkak dia perlahan-lahan menuju area pertarungan mereka.

"ne-neh? Naruto-niisan dulu kau selalu diacuhkan oleh Tou-sama dan kaa-chan bukan? Apakah itu menyenangkan? Tou-sama selalu memperhatikan kami, mengajari kami, bahkan selalu mengabulkan permintaan kami, apa kau tau rasanya? Itu sangat menyenangkan!",

"Urghh", erangan itu bukanlah punya Menma, Tapi sebaliknya, Naruto berhasil di buat lengah Menma yang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu mulai menyerang Naruto dengan beruntun, tapi berhasil di tangkis semuanya.

Sekali lagi Naruto membantingnya dan menghempaskannya ke sebelah Naruko, "Me-Menma hent-hentikan kalau begini terus ka-kau akan mati", suara Naruko sangat pelan, dia sudah benar-benar kehabisan Tenaga, yang hanya bisa di lakukannya hanyalah menangis.

Aura mengerikan keluar dari Naruto, ini tidaklah yang seperti tadi, ini seperti rasa iri, benci, marah. 'ga-gawat e-emosiku telah melahap pergerakan tubuhku, kalau begini terus aku benar-benar bisa membunuh Menma!', Batin Naruto berkeringat 'Tidak! Apa yang kupikiran? Ini adalah TUBUHKU! Aku yang mendalikannya TONERI!', teriak Naruto dalam hatinya, dia mengingat perkataan temannya

'kalau Manusia memiliki Emosi dan perasaan saat salah satu dari mereka menguasaimu kau sudah tak bisa mengendalikannya lagi loh, dan lebih parahnya lagi kau akan menyesal setelah membuatnya, tapi aku senang Naruto karena kau, masih mempunyai keduanya itu di dalam hati terdalammu jadi aku bisa mengatakan kalau kau Manusia tidak seperti kami yang hanya mengetahui KESENANGAN', mengingat perkataan Toneri, dia semakin tak terima, dia ingin menjadi lain dari pada yang lain, tidak manusia , dan tidak juga seperti Toneri.

'ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untuk mengubah dunia yang buruk ini, a-aku harus membunuh MEREKA! Akan ku bantai mereka semuanya sampai jadi DEBU! Karena itu aku tak ingin dikalahkan oleh sesuatu yang disebut dengan EMOS,-', teriakan tekad berhenti.

"a-aku berpikir da-dari lubuk h-hati ku *cough* *cough* saat Tou-sama memperhatikan kami kau juga ada di sebelah aku dan Naruko da-dan juga menyemangatiku ber-bersama dengan Tou-sa *cough*", Menma menggerakan seluruh tenaganya menatap Naruto.

*drip* *drip* *drip*

bukan hanya Menma yang menangis bahkan langit pun bersedih melihat keluarga mereka berkahir menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Pa-pada akhirnya ak-aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang Naruto-niisan rasakan, a-aku hanyalah seseorang yang pe-penuh akan perhatian dari orang tua, teman, bahkan seluruh desa *cough* *COUGH*', Menma berbicara dengan cepatnya karena benci menerima fakta kehidupannya yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Naruto.

"...", darah yang keluar dari batukan Menma mengenai Topeng rubah Naruto.

"ne-neh Naruto-niisan? Ak-aku *sniff* *sniff* ingin melihat ekpresi apa yang ka-kau buat dalam topeng ituu,-", sebelum Menma sudah tak bernyawa, dia memberikan senyuman yang sudah lama tak di berikannya sejak dulu, saat itu waktu masih kecil dia selalu mengikuti Naruto dimanapun dia berada, walaupun Naruto tak mengetahui keberadaannya, sudah pastikan? dia diajarkan Minato, dia baru mengetahuinya sekarang ini, kalau bukan Katanannya tidak menembus jantung Menma dia tidak akan tau.

"ekpresi... apa yang kubuat di dalam?" gumam pelan Naruto 'a-aku bahkan tak tau kurasa aku...mati rasa', Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini, dengan tak berperasaannya dia menurunkan tangannya membuat Menma jatuh, masih dalam keadaan menatap Menma yang tadinya di atas masih mengingat kembali ekpresi buatan Menma dengan sepenuh hati.

'i-inilah yang kuinginkan, menjadi sesuatu yang lain dari pada yang lain untuk membunuh mereka... bukan?', batinnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

*drip* *drip*

air turun dari balik topeng itu, Naruto mengira kalau itu adalah air hujan melainkan air matanya sendiri, "o-onii-sama? Me-menma? A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-oniisama?", Naruto menatap Naruko yang sudah berada di bawahnya dan merangkak dan menghampiri Menma.

"me-menma? Ka-kau tak bisa ti-tidur saat latihan dengan Naruto-oniisama", digoyangkan badan Menma pelan, "padahal untuk pertama kalinya kita latihan dengan Naruto-oniisama dan kau sudah tidur", *hiks* *hiks* naruko duduk di dekat Menma mengangkat kepalanya dan merebahkannya dipahanya, "ba-bangun ad-adikku yang manis, Nanti Naruto-oniisama di marahi otou-san dan okaa-san, dan juga dia akan semakin dibenci kita tak mau itu terjadi kan?", Naruto melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu, saat ini yang dipikirannya Mental Naruko sudah hancur.

"apa-apaan cairan MERAH INI HA? KENAPA KALIAN KELUAR?! CEPAT MASUK KEMBALI", teriak Naruko, kedua tangannya berusaha mengumpulkan darah bercampur air hujan masuk kedalam bekas tusuk.

"Tindakanku sudah sangat kelebihan, Ini salahku Naruko bencilah aku, carilah aku, dan kalau bisa bawahlah Katana seperti punyaku, Tusuk seperti yang kulakukan pada Menma, adikmu tersayang... aku tak akan meminta maaf lagi pula inilah keinginan ku untuk menjadi lain daripada yang lai,-",

"DIAM NARUTO-ONIISAMA! INI BUKAN KESALAHANMU, KARENA CAIRAN INILAH YANG MEMBUAT MENMA MATI, KALAU SAJA INI TIDAK KELUAR, DIA MASIH BISA SELAMAT KALAU DILARIKAN KE RUMAH SAKIT", Teriak Naruko masih berusaha memasukan cairan kental itu kedalam dengan kasarnya.

'Menyedihkan', Naruto berjalan pelan pergi dari tempat itu membuat Naruko melihatnya dan ,"O-Oniisama ma-mau kemana?", pertanyaan polos oleh Naruko, membuat Naruto menoleh, dilihatnya ekpresi Naruko, matanya terbelalak dengan tangisan , tersenyum kecil, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya saat menunggu respon dari Naruto.

"...", berbalik dan berjalan kembali, "Ti-Tidak Naruto-Oniisama jangan tinggalkan kami lagi *hiks* *hiks* ja-jangan... JANGAAAAANN", teriakan Naruko beda kali ini, dia seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu, Naruto merasakan campuran aneh dari belakangnya, dia mengetahui ini.

'I-Ini? Bu-bukan kekuatan yang ingin kulihat, ta-tapi campuran chakra itu terlalu di paksakan apa yang Naruko lakukan?, aku tak tau i-ini terlalu berbahaya dia akan mengeluarkan semuannya dalam radius 10km... tidak 27km semuanya ak,-",

*KREK*

Naruko tersadar kembali, saat dingin memasuki tulang-tulangnya , membuka mata dengan perlahan, lalu melihat sekitar 'i-ini mimpi?' batin Naruko saat melihat dirinya dalam cermin.

"cermin? Kukira saat ini aku sedang me-melu,-", saat Naruko mengucapkan kalimat itu dia perlahan-lahan melihat ke bawah tangannya, dan benar dia sedang memeluk Menma yang sudah tak bernyawa.

*drip* *drip*

dia sudah lelah mengeluarkan isakan tangisan, dia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, dan menatap bekas perginya Naruto, tak seperti dibayangkannya, kakaknya juga ikut terjebak dalam cermin, ini bukanlah cermin seperti yang Naruko pikirkan, tapi inilah kekuatan tersembunyi dari Naruko bahkan Naruto sendiri tak tau, membuatnya Mati dalam ES yang dibuat Naruko.

"ti-tidak Naruto-Oniisama?! Apa yang kau lakukan dalam cermin?", tanya Naruko polos

 **'INI ULAH MU NAK! '** ,

"a-apa maksudmu?! Ja-jangan bercanda kyuubi!",

 **'SUDAH LAMA INI AKU MENJAGA AGAR KAU TAK MENGELUARKANNYA, AKU BERHARAP KAU BISA MEMPELAJARINYA DENGAN KAKAKMU DENGAN PERLAHAN , TAPI KAU MALAH MENGAMBIL PAKSA SEMUA CHAKRAKU DAN MENAMBAHKAN DALAM CAMPURAN CHAKRAMU... SAYANG SEKALI PADAHAL AKU MENYUKAI KAKAKMU SEJAK DULU, BAHKAN SIKAPNYA TADI MEMBUATKU LEBIH MENYUKAINYA TAPI SAYANG SEKALI DIA SUDAH... MATI OLEH ADIKNYA SENDIRI, YAH SETIDAKNYA KAU MEMBALAS APA YANG TELAH DIA LAKUKAN PADA ADIK KALIAN'** , jelas panjang lebar kyuubi sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya bisa terdiam menahan teriakannya.

"a-AKU?! MEMBUNUH NARUTO-ONIISAMA?!",

 **'YAH... KAULAH YANG MEMBUNUHNYA'** , kyuubi lagi-lagi memanasi Naruko lagi rencananya akan berhasil jika Naruko kehilangan mentalnya untuk kedua kalinya, dia akan keluar paksa dari Naruko dan mencairkan es yang berada pada Naruto. **'tentu saja dia tidak mati, untuk orang sekuat Naruto-kun dia bisa menahan jantungnya 3-4 menit lagi untuk menjaga suhu badannya'** , Gumam kyuubi terkekeh dengan peristiwa yang sangat langka ini.

"kenapa ini bisa terjadi *hiks* *sniff* Seharusnya saat ini kita bertiga akan jalan-jalan menikmati kota bersama, ta-tapi kenapa?",

"AHHHHHHHHH KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI AKU MENGUTUK TAKDIRKU SENDIRI KENAPA BISA KAMII-SAMA SANGAT KEJAM, ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", dan seketika itu Naruko pun tak sadarkan diri.

 **TO BE CONTINU?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joking :P masih kuat kok ane, kuat kok *cough*

'Naruko?! Naru,-', didalam alam bawah sadar Naruko dia seperti mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, entah kenapa dia merindukan suara ini.

'OI, sadarlah Naruko! Kau membuat Naruto-niisan khawatir', suara itu lagi aku mengenal suara ini, ini suar,- eh apa? Naruto-oniisama,-

"khawatir?!"

"Kau sadar juga Naruko! syukurlah", Naruko perlahan-lahan membalas tatapan Menma, "Naruko-neechan? Kenapa kau menangis? O-oi Kenapa tiba-tiba!", Menma mengeluh disaat Naruko memeluknya.

*hiks* "Menma... huahhhh ku-kukira ka-kau telah mati",

"apa maksudmu baka Naruk,- ughhhh sesak", entah dia sangat senang bahwa Menma masih hidup atau dia memang sengaja, berbeda dengan Menma, Naruto terkejut apa yang dikatakan Naruko dan berpikir kalau Naruko tadi telah mengeluarkan Kekuatan yang disimpannya saat kecil , hanya saja dia tidak sadar waktu mengatakannya.

"K-kau ini tingkah mu aneh sejak Naruto-niisan menghempaskan ku di sebelah mu , waktu kau merangkak tadi",

"eh? A-apa maksudmu Menma?",

"Tadi saat kau melihat Menma tiba-tiba kau terdiam, tak lama itu kau tak sadarkan diri",

'Su-suara ini', menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati kakaknya berdiri jauh dihadapannya lebih tepatnya sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dipohon sambil menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak sampai disitu saat Ka-kau tak sadarkan diri kau tiba-tiba berteriak dengan gilanya dan itu membuat telingaku sakit", Menma membayangkan penderitaannya sewaktu Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sebelah Naruko, saat itu kakinnya sangat sulit berjalan, berdiri pun tak sanggup. Disaat Naruko menggila Menma juga menggila, alhasil mereka berdua berduet teriak, untung saja Naruto menghentikan Latihannya dan mengangkat Menma menjauh dari Naruko.

Menma juga sedikit terkejut karena tadi dia seharusnya berhasil membuat Naruto Emosi tapi ternyata kakaknya ini mendengar penderitannya, lain hal dengan Naruto dia berhasil sadar dari emosinya sendiri disaat adik-adiknya berduet teriak sehingga membuat telingannya sakit, dan dengan cepatnya dia memisahkan mereka berdua serta membantu menyembuhkan mereka.

"!", Naruto dikagetkan karena seketika Naruko berdiri dia berlari dan memeluk dirinya.

"un-untung saja, untung saja itu mi-mimpi... huah", Naruko menangis sejadi-jadinya, Naruto ingin menjelaskan kekuatan Naruko tapi dia lebih memilih menunggu Naruko tenang terlebih dahulu.

3 menit setelah Naruko tenang, Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukannya seperti kemarin hasilnya tetap juga nihil. Terpaksa dia harus menjelaskannya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Dengar Naruko yang tadi kau mimpikan, itu bukanlah mimpi melainkan kenyataan",

"a-apa maksudmu Naruto-oniisama?",

"Itu adalah kekuatanmu yang kau peroleh saat kecil, kau bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan jika kau menatap seseorang yang sedikit lagi akan mati", jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"itu bohongkan Naruto-oniisama? Benarkan?", mereka berdua saling bertatap dalam diam, hanya saja Naruko tak bisa melihat ekpresi apa yang dibuat kakaknya, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruko seraya menatap Menma yang sedang memungut Kunainya.

"Begitu ya? Jadi Menma yang mati? Sayang sekali aku tak bisa melihatnya", perkataan Naruto membuat Naruko yang setia menatapnya kini mengeluarkan air mata, merasakan Naruko melepaskan lengannya diapun melihat Naruko telah berdiri dihadapannya dan melayangkan tangannya Naruko menamparnya, mengatakan kalau dia membencinya dan pergi dari hadapannya itulah yang diharapkan Naruto. Tapi sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

Naruko menyentuh topeng Naruto dengan lembut dan mengusapkannya dengan perlahan, dia tersenyum sembari menangis cukup lama dia melakukannya dan mulai berkata, "kumohon jangan lakukan itu,aku tak ingin Menma mati ditanganmu, aku tak ingin membenci Naruto-oniisama, dan aku tak ingin Naruto-oniisama tidak meminta maaf karena ingin menjadi lain daripada yang lain, dan juga aku yakin setelah Naruto-oniisan pergi Naruto-oniisama akan menyesalinya aku tak ingin itu kumohon, kumohon sekarang ini aku hanya bersyukur karena itu tidak terjadi... aku sangat bersyukur", berbeda dengan yang dulu, cara Naruko memohon saat ini terlihat seperti dia akan melakukan segala hal untuk menghentikannya.

Dan dengan perlahan melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Naruto dengan lembut dan duduk di dalam pangkuan Naruto, bukannya tersentuh dengan permohonan Naruko dia dengan santainya membuka sarung tangan kanannnya dan memegang kepala Naruko, membuat dia melihat apa yang dilihat Naruko waktu itu.

*drip* *drip*

'aku juga sangat bersyukur', kalau saja Naruko memperhatikan dengan jelas dia bisa melihat kakaknya menangis.

2 menit Menma berhasil mengumpulkan kunainya, dari kejauhuan dia dapat melihat Naruko duduk di pangkuan Naruto serta memeluk leher Naruto, sama hal dengan Naruko, Naruto terlihat seperti memeluk balik Naruko, "kurasa kita membuat kemajuan dengan Naruto-niisan,bukan begitu Naruko-neechan", pikiran Menma benar-benar salah saat dia menghampiri mereka berdua lebih dekat

"sesak... lepas", Naruto berusaha agar dirinya tidak mati konyol seperti ini, kewalahan dengan tenaga Naruko dalam hal memeluk, membuat Naruto meminta bantuan pada Menma.

SKIP

"Naruko",

"ya Naruto-oniisama?", Naruko menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedari tadi berbungkuk meminta maaf Naruto berulang kali.

"apa kau bisa bertukar dengan kyuubi? Ada hal yang perlu kubicarakan",

"bisa sih, tapi dia sangat cerewet... terutama mengenai onii-sama", gumam pelan Naruko pada kalimat terakhir, "Tenang saja aku bisa menanganinya", tampaknya Naruto tidak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan bocah?",

"N-Naruko? 'Naruko tak pernah memanggil Naruto-niisan dengan sebutan seperti itu, jangan bilang kalau dia...'",

"Kyuubi kuberi kau salah satu pilihan Iya atau tidak, aku tak akan mengatakan apa pertanyaanya tapi akan ku katakan jika kau mengatakan Iya",

"Permintaan macam apa itu bocah? Oi kau dengar? ",

"...",

"Bagaimana jika ku katakan tidak?",

"kembalikan lagi Naruko", ancaman kyuubi tak berpengaruh padanya

'jadi pilihanku satu-satunya hanya mengatakan ya? Bo-bocah ini keras kepala juga', kesal tak memberikan respon membuat kyuubi menyeringai, "baiklah bocah jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku tak ingin menjawab tidak, jadi yakinkan dan buat aku agar bersedia mengatakan Ya", jelas kyuubi

"akan ku belikan sesuatu nanti",

"Ya!,Ya aku mau!",

"kalau begitu aku mulai", Naruto melepas sarung tangan kirinya, dan memegang puncak kepala Naruko, "eh? A-aku dimana?", kyuubi terkejut saat melihat banyaknya ruangan yang berderetan di hadapannya dan anehnya lagi setiap pintu memiliki tulisan kecil.

"i-ini!? Ke-Kenapa bisa?",

"kau bisa melihatnya, tapi jangan dibuka, belum saatnya kau tahu",

"Na-Naruto!? Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?", kyuubi kaget melihat Naruto tiba-tiba di sebelahnya,dan menghentikan tangannya tepat di ganggang pintu.

"ini tempatku.. aku memindahkan mu kemari, karena ku dengar kau selalu menekan kekuatan Naruko",

"oh.. begitu ya?", senyum kyuubi padanya ,"Terus apa ini Naruto?", kyuubi menunjuk pintu-pintu itu lagi, 'respon itu? Makhluk ini seakan-akan tau ini akan terjadi',Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaannya.

"Oi Naruto aku bertanya padamu", kesal kyuubi kedua tangannya berkecak pinggang menarik perhatian Naruto.

"...", Naruto diam menatapnya membuat kyuubi dengan cemberutnya bertanya-tanya ada apa. Tapi tetap dihiraukan Naruto.

"Tak kusangka monster berekor 9 alias kyuubi ternyata seorang perempuan...", Naruto menatap tubuh bawah kyuubi, "Terlebih lagi dia telanjang", Kyuubi mendengarnya dan menyeringai, "Oh... Ternyata itu ya? Dan tak kusangka Anak pertama dari Minato pemimpin Terhebat ke empat Konoha sekaligus Nii-sama tercintanya Naruko sedari tadi diam. Ternyata sedang Terpaku menatap tubuhku ini", Kyuubi menyodongkan bagian atas tubuhnya membuat dadanya berayun, dengan niat menggoda Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau ingin M~e~l~a~k~u~k~a~n~n~y~A?", Ingin lebih menggodanya dia memaju mundurkan badannya, masih dengan keadaannya yang menyodong ke depan. Membuat dada dengan size D-cup berayun-ayun dengan indahnya, sebelum

#POOF

"eh?! Di-dia pergi?", Kyuubi Menyadari kalo hal yang di lakukan sedari tadinya tak cukup merangsang Naruto atau memang tak membuahkan hasil, alasannya sederhana karena dia tidak bisa melihat ekpresi apa yang telah dibuatnya karena topeng sialan itu, membuatnya merasa konyol sekaligus malu.

"Se-SeTIDAKNYA KATAKAN PINTU APA ITU NARUTO-BAKA", teriak kyuubi melihat keatas berharap teriakannya itu berhasil sampai ke Naruto.

'ah... juga kyuubi aku lupa mengatakan ini, aku hanya bisa mengambil kesadaran dirimu dari Naruko itu berarti semua chakramu tetap tinggal padannya', Tanpa berbicara Face-to-face dengan kyuubi, Naruto berbicara didalam hati dan setelah mengatakannya dia mendengar teriakan sekilas Kyuubi terkaget tapi dihiraukannya lagi.

"Naruto-oniisama! A-aku merasakan kyuubi tak lagi b-berada didalam tubuhku tapi aku masih bisa merasakan chakranya yang besar mulai keluar dalam segel dan beradaptasi dengan chakraku, apa Naruto-oniisama melakukan sesuatu?", Naruko melihat kedua tangannya dan merasakan kekuatan berlimpah didalamnnya, Menma membulatkan matanya menatap Naruko merasakan chakranya sangat jauh berbeda dari dia sebelumnya '3? Tidak ini 10X lipat dari kekuatan Naruko yang tadi', batin Menma terkejut dan sedikit tak percaya fakta dalam sekejap Naruko bisa menjadi kuat.  
"Aku mengambil kesadaran kyuubi tapi tidak dengan chakranya. Jangan katakan ini pada orang lain, ini rahasia kita", Jelas Naruto. "Aku Janji! Ta-tapi Ba-bagaimana ji-jika otou-san menyadarinya lalu bertanya Naruto-oniisama? da-dan juga kenapa Naruto-oniisama melakukan itu?", Naruko dengan refleks mengatakan dia berjanji karena hal itulah membuatnya sedikit tak percaya diri karena baru kali ini dia berjanji menyimpan rahasia dan bagaimana jika dia tak sengaja mengatakannya ,serta dia penasaran kenapa Kakaknya mengambil kyuubi darinya.

"Tak ada yang akan tau selama chakra kyuubi berada dalam tubuhmu, dan untuk mencegah kalau ada orang yang tau, kau cukup mengatakan dia (kyuubi) sedang tidur", Naruto melihat bangunan-bangunan konoha yang tinggi di belakangnya. "kenapa aku melakukannya ya?... akan ku beritahu besok, ayo pergi...", ucap Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang sementara kebingungan oleh akhir kalimat kakak mereka.

"pe-pergi kemana? Lalu Ba-bagaimna Latihannya? Naruto-niisan", ucap Menma sedikit berteriak. "lanjut beso,kalian, Huh... bukannya kalian ingin jalan-jalan? Lagi pula aku harus beli sesuatu, monster (kyuubi) ini membuatku pusing", Naruto menepuk-nepukan tangan kirinya di kepala (topeng) berharap kyuubi bisa diam.

Kedua adik dibuat senang akan perkataan Naruto, dan berlari pelan mengejarnya. Selama perjalanan mereka ke taman konoha, Naruko dan Menma menikmatinya, saling bercanda gurau, mereka berdua bernostalgia hari-hari mereka bertiga dulu dan selalu menanyakan apakah Naruto mengingat hal itu, dan semua di jawab Ya,tidak,entahlah. Orang pada normalnya tidak akan terima di respon seperti itu tapi itu lain buat mereka berdua merasa itu biasa, mereka juga sudah tak berniat kakak mereka kembali seperti dulu, karena Naruto yang sekarang ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka.

Lain hal dengan Naruto karena masih terfokus dengan amukan kyuubi didalam tubuhnya, kyuubi mengancamnya akan membuat pendengarannya rusak dan kalaupun sudah rusak dia tak akan berhenti berteriak, bukan Cuma itu dia juga mengancam Naruto kalau tak membelikan apa yang dia mau dia akan melemuri semua tempat itu dengan cairan cintanya seakan-akan belum cukup kyuubi juga menambahkan 'hmmmm kurasa semua ganggang pintu ini akan kulumuri juga' dan seketika itu juga tangan kyuubi menyentuh vaginanya, Naruto yang bisa merasakan apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi hanya bisa diam dan berpikir 'apanya yang ancaman? ,dia memang ingin melakukanya', karena Naruto tak ingin itu terjadi dia pun menghentikan kyuubi mengatakan kalau dia akan menurutinya.

"Ah!", tubrukan seseorang menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Ah ma-maaf tuan, i-ini salahku tak me-melihat dengan ba-baik", seseorang itu membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya berulang kali meminta maaf."ah ti-tidak apa-apa, biar kubantu berdiri... Hi-Hinata-chan?", Naruko terkejut saat kerudung orang itu terlepas sewaktu dia membantunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hinata-chan? Apa lagi saat kau sedang hamil?". "Naruko benar Hinata-san apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan keadaanmu seperti itu? Jangan bilang kau lari lagi", Menma melihat Naruko membantu orang yang di panggil Hinata itu berdiri.

"Na-Naruko-san? Me-Menma-san? A-aku ti-tidak lari, a-aku ha-hanya ingin mencari su-suamiku", ucap Hinata sambil mengelus-eluskan perutnya yang membuncit. "su-suami?", Naruko menatap prihatin keadaan Hinata. "i-iya, te-tenang saja na-nak kita a-akan menemukan ayahmu. A-aku belum menemukan nama yang bagus buatnya, tapi aku berjanji mencari ayahnya dan membantuku menamainya", Hinata menatap perutnya sembari mengelus-elus pelan. Menma tak ingin melihat lagi keadaan Hinata memberi kode pada Naruko dan dibalasnya dengan anggukan lalu pergi. "Hinata-chan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu ya, nanti aku dan Naruto-oniisama akan membantumu mencarinya. Bukan begitu Naruto-oniisama?", Naruko melihat kakaknya berharap kalo dia mengerti situasi ini sebelum, "Na-Naruto? Nama yang indah", Hinata mengatakannya sembari menutup mata, Naruko dibuat terkejut melihatnya sebelum,

"ah! Itu dia!", segerombolan orang berpakaian putih berlari menuju Hinata lalu menangkapnya, "ah! Tu-tunggu apa yang kalian lakukan?!", kedua tangannya di cengkram dari belakang membuat Hinata kaget lalu memberontak. "H-hinata-sama tenanglah, kami akan membawamu pulang", ucap orang itu, "Pu-pulang? Aku tak mau, aku tak mau, aku tak mau , aku ingin mencari suamiku lepaskan aku!", menyadari kalau mereka tak akan melepaskannya Hinata meminta bantuan pada Naruko, "Na-naruko-san ingin membantuku mencari suamiku kan?! Kumohon bantu a-aku lepa,-" Hinata membulatkan matanya melihat ekpresi Naruko seakan-akan tahu apa yang akan dijawabnya.

"Hinata-chan ka-kau tak mempunyai suami, kumohon sadarlah", prihatin Naruko melihat Hinata sembari mencengkram lengan Naruto. "Tidak kau salah! Suamiku ada disini aku bisa merasakannya! Dia menungguku! Dia sedang menungguku! Le-lepaskan aku kumohon!", mohon Hinata berhasil diseret oleh gerombolan berpakaian putih. "maaf Hinata-chan", ucap Naruko lemah.

"itu bukan salahmu Naruko, baiklah ayo pergi Naruto-niisan", ucap Menma sudah kembali. Dan selama perjalanan mereka Naruko dibuat murung karena kembali memikirkan keadaan Hinata, dan entah mengapa dia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi.

End Flash Back

"dan sewaktu kau sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri Naruto-niisan menyuruh kita duluan karena katanya dia punya sedikit urusan", Jelas Menma panjang Lebar.

"ayo pergi",

"N-Naruto-niisan/oniisama! Ce-cepat sekali! Lalu Bagaimana dengan urusanmu?", Naruko dan Menma dibuat kaget oleh Naruto tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya, pertanyaan Menma dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto dan berjalan pergi.

#SKIP

 **#Ruang makan Kediaman Namikaze-uzumaki**

"La-lalu Naruto-niisan berhasil mendapatkan bonekanya saat percobaannya ke 27 kali dan setelah itulah kami istirahat makan es krim, hah andai saja aku bisa melihat ekpresi Naruto-niisan waktu itu pasti akan lebih seru hahahahah", ucap Menma terbahak-bahak.

"sudah-sudah Menma makan dulu makananmu cepat", perintah kushina. Dia cukup senang mendengarnya tapi sejak tadi Menma belum menyentuh makanannya. "Dan Naruko kau juga! Kau bisa memeluk boneka itu nanti!", merasa dihiraukan oleh si anak Kushina mencoba meraih boneka itu, tapi dicegat Naruko membuat ruang makan itu ramai dengan teriakan, bukannya dibantu Minato hanya bisa dibuat tertawa akan sikap mereka seperti anak kecil, dan sama seperti tadi pagi malam ini juga Naruto tak makan sama-sama dengan mereka.

 **#Hokage Third Face Monument**

"...", dibantu dengan topeng rubahnya Naruto menatap bulan dalam diam, sudah 3 jam dia duduk ditempat ini semenjak dia menemani kedua adiknya pulang, dan beberapa menit sedikit lagi hari akan berganti.

"...",

"...",

" 1 hari lagi", ucapnya lemah.

TO BE CONTINU

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Tenang saja nak, i-ibu tak akan menyerah, ibu akan mencari ayah lain kali", Hinata mengusap-usapkan sembari menatap perutnya dan mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri. Ruang Hinata dulunya bukanlah disini tapi berada di lantai 2 dan telah dipindahkan ke kamar VIP lantai 5 atas permintaan Ayahnya. Tempat tidurnya yang dulu jauh dari jendela sekarang terletak di dekat jendela itu juga karena permintaan Ayahnya.

"...",

"eh!? Ka-kau?", Hinata terkejut melihat seseorang dengan pakaian anbu beserta topeng rubahnya  
tiba-tiba berdiri dijendela, "Na-Naruto-san?", dan tiba-tiba dia mulai berjongkok menatap Hinata. Cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"a-apa yang Na-Naruto-san lakukan disini? Bukannya tadi deng-, tu-tunggu", Hinata sempat bertanya tadi, tapi melihat Naruto yang akan pergi disela-sela pertanyaannya dengan refleks dia memegang tangan Naruto.

"Boruto...",

"eh!?",

"Namanya Boruto", dan Narutopun menghilang diakhir perkataannya.

"Bo-Boruto?... nama yang indah", Hinata mengelus-elus kembali perut dengan tangan yang dipakainya sewaktu menghentikan Naruto tadi dan tidur.

END

.

.

.

 **YO! DIKARENAKAN AUTHOR SUDAH LIBUR MAKA CHAPTER INI PUN JADI _ SEBENARNYA INGIN BUAT LEMONNYA TAPI GAK ADA WAKTU YANG TEPAT KARENA CERITA INI KUPUSATKAN DENGAN KESEDIHAN SEKALI LAGI MAAF YA! SAYA JANJI KALO AKU SUDAH BUAT LEMONNYA AKAN KUPASTIKAN ANU KALIAN PARA JONES NGA*ENG :* JANGAN LUPA RNR. Ah! UNTUK CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA LEBIH TERPUSAT DENGAN HINATA DAN MUNGKIN ADA LEMONNYA JUGA.**


End file.
